Desert
by sivvussa
Summary: What if Daine were allied to Carthak, instead of Tortall, at the delegation? DN eventually. COMPLETE, SEQUEL IS UP
1. Desert in the Forest

_A/N: This is just a theory I thought of: What if Daine was loyal to Carthak rather than Tortall? Hence, if you're shipping D/N there might not be any in here… evil grin_

888

Desert

They were hunting the wild girl. Each villager, young and old, brave and cowardly, carried a weapon. Being a poor mountain town, these weapons were rough and home made: wooden bows, slingshots and pitch forks. They strode through the bright afternoon sunlight like it was the middle of the night, a frightened clump of people joined by mutual terror. Only a few strode bravely forward: bragging sweethearts trying to prove their bravery, the foolish, and the strangers who had been enlisted at the inn. The crowd was led by a small pack of hunting dogs, their noses keen to the scent of the girl. Abruptly, they stopped and whimpered, trying to turn back.

"What's wrong?" growled Ulrin, the headman, kicking at a cowering hound. The huntsman frowned and studied the ground.

"Them's wolf tracks… strange, they don't normally come this near the village."

"Ah, your cowardly mutts are scared of wolves." The sarcastic mutter came from somewhere near the back of the crowd. The huntsman glared toward the sound.

"'Ain't so. Might be… summat else. Daine did raise 'em, they don't see her as quarry."

"She's mad, and a threat." The headman cut in smoothly. "At the least she should be locked up. We can't have her runnin' wild, attacking people. Get them mangy mongrels on the scent!"

"Yessir." the huntsman muttered, dragging the dogs past the row of tracks. As one they growled and snapped at his hands, pulling free of the leashes and running back to the village. In the resulting confusion, they didn't hear the feral growl until it was in the trees right beside them.

"Daine?" the huntsman whispered, searching the undergrowth. Steely blue-grey eyes narrowed, glinting with fierce intelligence as they studied the burly man. He shivered and gestured for the crowd to get back. "Daine, it's me… remember me, Jun? Remember…" A snarl cut him off. Several villagers started to run back to the village. Ulrin stepped closer to the trees, his voice cloyingly sweet.

"Daine, we're here to help you. We're sorry about your family. We just want to help…" Cautiously he loosed the dagger from the small of his back, smiling innocently at the glittering eyes. The grey orbs softened slightly.

"Juh- Jun?" A voice murmured, rough from weeks in the wild, clumsy, as if the owner couldn't quite remember how to speak. The speaker edged forward, peering from the dense scrub with confusion written on her dirty features.

Ulrin threw the dagger. With a cry, the huntsman grabbed his arm. "What're you _doing!_"

The dagger sped through the air. With a cry, the girl ducked in the bushes, crouching on all fours. Snarling, she groped for the fallen blade, lunging across the road and burying the blade into Ulrin's arm. Instinctively, he grabbed her with the other arm.

She bit him. Yelling, he let go. She turned to run…

The scream cut through the air like a sword blade. Ulrin turned and glared at the frozen mob of villagers, a thick, bloodied branch clutched in one hand.

"Fat lot of good you lot were." He spat, dropping the branch. "Jun, you arsehole, what did you do that for? I coulda got her…"

"You coulda killed her. You forgot'en all she done for you?" The huntsman eyed the girl uneasily. The Daine he remembered had been patient, quiet. He remembered one time, when one of the hounds was ill, she'd sat up with him through the night and nursed him back to health. When it recovered, the dog had bitten her. She had only laughed and ruffled its fur.

This Daine was totally different. Twigs were snarled in her tangled hair, dirt covered any human features she may have had. Even unconscious, her face had a wild, savage look to it. A livid, bloody bruise was swelling across the top of her shoulder; a smaller one blossomed on her temple. Several villagers were backing away, muttering prayers to Mithros. Ulrin spat on the dust and kicked the branch away.

"The curs't pony'll be here soon." The headsman muttered, glancing warily into the trees. Distant howls rang through the trees. "We should finish her off." He unsheathed his dagger slowly, still keeping an eye on the forest boundary.

"No!" A woman shrieked from the back of the crowd. "For shame, Ulrin! She grew up not five mile from us! Don't kill her! She done fix my plough horse's leg, what you said would never walk again! Mithros, her _ma _done brought your son into this world!"

An uneasy murmur rippled through the crowd. Ulrin glanced at their faces, disgust plain on his face, and murder in his mind. His half cultured speech fell away in his vehemence.

"You're mad, the lot of yer! She done murdered them people…"

"Bandits." Jen muttered stubbornly. The headman glared at him, a vein throbbing on his temple.

"Murder! An' she be wild, runnin' in the forest like an animal…" A chilling howl cut him off. The wolf pack was closer. The villages tightened their grip on their weapons.

"Surely there's summat else we can do?" The woman spoke almost pleadingly. Daine had brought her herd through calving, when they had the milk sickness. Without the calves, the whole family would have died.

"I have a possible solution." The clear, cold voice came from the back of the crowd. One of the strangers, a dark skinned merchant, was watching the event with interest. His hand rested lightly on a no-nonsense sword, a crossbow on his back was cocked and loaded- the only signs that he might be nervous. The amused expression on his face was anything but, a huge contrast with the villager's fearful masks. A calculating look spread across muddy hazel eyes.

"Well?" Ulrin spat in the soil again, trying not to shiver as the wolf song came even closer. The villagers had started trickling back to the village, some even breaking into a run to get away. The stranger eyed them with contempt, and turned back to the headman.

"I'm a trader. I'll be prepared to take the girl from you…for a small price. After that, she's out of your hands and you'll never have to be bothered with her again."

The offer was almost irresistible. A look of gleeful delight escaped from Ulrin before he composed himself. "I'll consider it." He said.

The merchant grinned.

888

The song of the forest was still around her when she woke up. Surprised, she sniffed the air. The wolves were close, Cloud was ever nearer, but…

Something was wrong: A dischord in the forest's song. She forced her eyes open, lifting a hand to clear the dried blood which sealed one shut. The hand wouldn't move. She glared at it with her remaining eye, willing it to work, by Old White! The other arm was no good either. A short rope tied her wrist to a tree. When she tried gnawing it off the sting of magic burned her mouth. She snarled at it and tried again.

"Do you speak?" The voice was cold and indifferent, and came from nowhere. She glared around the clearing, searching for traces of human footsteps. A thud shook the ground behind her as a man jumped from one of the trees, a crossbow strung to his back. She backed away, spitting and snarling. The man glanced at her, shrugged, and strode through the trees. A few seconds later he returned, leading a pack horse and a pony.

_Cursed human… _muttered the pony, snapping at the man's arm. _May your hair fall out and boils grow on your rear and may the people hunt you for all time…_

"Cloud!" Daine exclaimed, the nearly forgotten word torn from her memory in surprise. The pony dug her feet into the soil, stared at the girl, and tugged at the rope which tied her to the pack horse. The sparkle of magic swam along it, dark green flickers that hissed as they struck the pony's mane. She whinnied angrily and snapped at the rope.

"Cloud." The man muttered, knotting the rope around an apple tree. "Is that all you can say?"

She glared at him and snarled again, curving her good fist into a claw. The pack song chorused in her ears, mournful and distant. The wolves were moving away. Unknowingly, she blinked tears from her eyes.

_Cloud, why is the pack going?_

The pony shifted from foot to foot, refusing to meet the girl's eyes. _Your shoulder's dislocated. Did someone finally kick some sense into you?_

_The pack's going! _Through her helpless tears she could sense them, trailing away beyond her reach. The pack song faded with them. The scent of food replaced it. The man had pulled trail rations from the packs, and was eating them acquisitively. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since…

"Hungry?" The man asked, pausing with a piece of meat halfway to his mouth. She spat at him.

_Daine, the wolves have gone. You can't be a wolf any more. _The pony said gently. _If you're going to survive, you need to eat. You're usually keen enough to stuff your face…_

_The wolves have gone. _She said feebly, dim traces of acceptance resting in her eyes. _The humans tried to kill me, the pack has left me… Cloud, what have I got left? _

_You've got me. _The pony snorted and pawed the ground. _Now eat something, or so help me, I'll bite you!_

"You can have the pretty pony when you act like a civilized human being." The man called, sarcasm dripping from each word. "She isn't going to move even if you keep staring at her. _Can _you speak, or are you dumb?" Obviously not expecting an answer, he carried on, "You're Daine, aren't you. I'm Kavan. I'm a merchant from Carthak. Well, I'm a merchant at the moment." He grinned to himself. Reaching for another piece of trail bread, he seemed about to continue when a hesitant voice stopped him.

"K-kah-vahn? Food? Pleas…se?"

"Since you asked so nicely." He shrugged, concealing his surprise, and dropped a piece of bread and some meat near her. She hissed and back away, sniffing it nervously. He shrugged and returned to his piece of bread.

_Don't touch the meat, Daine._

_Why not? _This time she was careful not to look at Cloud as she spoke, desperate not to draw attention to her friend. Her mouth already ached from the unfamiliar action of speaking as she crammed bread into it. The pony hesitated again, and looked directly at Kavan.

_Just…don't trust the stupid human. Tomorrow I'll bite his head off, and we'll get away from here. But don't touch the meat. _

888

The _Beaten Arms_ was busy, as it always was at that time of year. Merchants, traders and tourists gathered in clumps in the hot inn, sweat running off them like water as they boasted of this sale, that purchase, this souvenir. Hasty last minute trades were carried out even as the boats pulled into the nearby dock, bound for Carthak, Tortall, the Yamani isles, and Scanra. Every minute, new merchants from the boats poured into the inn. It felt like an oven.

Shaw lounged in one of the quieter corners, nursing a pitcher of beer as he eyed the crowd avidly. Sweat ran between his eyes, and he wished he didn't have to wear the stuffy, dark cloak and hood. Secrecy was fair enough, but he had the funny feeling he was attracting more attention like this, especially with steam rising from him. Still, rules were rules. He sighed and tugged the itchy wool away from his skin.

"You look like a goddess-cursed priest."

Shaw jumped and glared around him, "How the hell do you do that? I was keeping an eye open for you!"

Kavan laughed dryly. "His imperial majesty believes in training to the utmost." He made a mocking bow. "Since we are both slave traders at the moment, I find that I am _most _interested in seeing your wares."

"Ix-nay on the lave-say!" hissed the other man, taking a quick gulp of his beer. Kavan shrugged, looking amused.

"You should've stayed at the university. You're pathetically incompetent."

Shaw spluttered beer over the table. The hood fell back in his agitation, revealing a pair of watery eyes and a weak chin. Ragged blonde hair was plastered to his forehead. "I found three. His majesty will be _most _pleased with me. I see you have _none_."

"You didn't think I'd be stupid enough to bring them with me, did you?" Kavan leaned back in his chair, taking a sip from the warm beer on the table and wincing. "Where are they?"

"There's a storehouse under the dock that belongs to Himself. No guards or anything interfere with it, and it has gift-protected walls. It also has a tunnel going right to the Carthaki dock, which is convenient." Shaw pulled a face. "I suppose you want to see them?"

The storehouse was nearly invisible, hidden behind one of the many pubs that covered the waterside. Strong wooden planks were tinted a deceptive grey, blending with the slate sea and the stormy skies. Shaw lifted a hand that glittered with blue fire, and a small door swung open. Kavan's mouth fell open. Inside, the storehouse was filled with valuable goods- spices, gold, and magical goods, all bound for Carthak.

"Gods," he whispered, "Why did no-one tell me about this? It's… _incredible." _

"You're not a merchant. You didn't need to know." Shaw said smugly. He gestured to the neat stacks of goods. "They don't need guards, even. Hardly anyone knows the spell to open the door."

They made their way to a second door, which led to a second, smaller room. A long wooden bench covered three of the walls- the fourth wall had a lifting door which Kavan suspected led to the dock tunnel. Sitting or sleeping on the benches were fifty or sixty slaves. The conscious ones lifted their heads, dull, listless eyes staring at the intruders. Shaw locked the door behind him and gestured to three of them: a young boy, who was sucking his thumb uneasily, a sleeping teenage girl, and a middle age man. The man glared at them as they examined him.

"Well," Kavan said eventually, breaking the silence. "I don't know why you bothered with _him. _He only has the standard Gift, although it is quite strong. I suppose you could sell him to the army." He let his gaze drift to the younger boy. "Now, that's more interesting…he has the Sight, mixed with the Gift. Young enough to be trained as well. You'll get a good reward for that."

The boy whimpered. "I don' wanna be trained. I wan' my ma."

Shaw struck him across the face, knocking his thumb from his mouth. "You ran away, remember. You're _so _lucky I found you." A slow grin spread across his weak features. "The girl's the best one, I think. She's part Banjiku, and she has the Gift on top of it."

He ignored the boy's wails and strode back to the door, beckoning Kavan after him. Once they were out of earshot of the slaves, he muttered, "The boat leaves in six hours, after dusk. There's still time to stay behind and look for more, if you need to. The emperor may become…upset… if you don't have the right merchandise."

Kavan shook his head irritably. "You think I don't know that?" He strode off without another word. Shaw watched him, a smirk playing across his weak features.


	2. The Dumpling Men

Desert

Chapter 2: The Dumpling Men

Okay, chapter two :) The next update should be on Monday or Tuesday next week.

888

_I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with… S. _

Daine glanced around. The pony was reminding her of how to spell. After five days of traveling with only the pony and Kavan, she'd begun acting more like a human. Her shoulder had started to heal, she'd started talking and she learned to walk on two feet.

"Cloud, this game is stupid."

_Ah. You've forgotten what begins with "s". _The pony snorted and stamped a foot. Daine scowled at her.

"Fine: 'Stall'. 'Stable'. 'Straw'. 'Stupid Pony'. 'Sh…"

_It was 'straw'. _Cloud interrupted. _Pass that bale over, will you?_

"Are you a pony or a pig? That straw is for some other horse, and they're welcome to it. It's all mouldy."

The pony narrowed her eyes and glared at the girl, who was leaning against the side of her stall. A thin magicked cord tied her to the wooden support pillar. Daine smirked and patted Cloud's nose, pulling her hand away to avoid the nip. The pony snorted again and looked beseechingly at the girl.

_The oats he gave me are all mouldy, too… _she wheedled. Daine stood up and pulled at the manger, dragging handfuls of straw out and placing them just beyond the pony's reach.

"Right then, you beastie, I'll give you the straw if you tell me why the wolves left." She waited, arms crossed, not really expecting an answer. As she did every time the pack was mentioned, Cloud rolled her eyes dramatically and refused to speak.

"Wolves don't come near human camps, you idiot." Kavan said from the stable door. Daine winced and gave Cloud an armful of the straw, not looking around. Kavan brushed straw delicately from an upturned barrel and sat down.

_I spell, with my little eye, something beginning with "trouble". _Cloud muttered through a mouthful of straw. Daine glanced at her and turned to face the man. Sweat ran down his face, a livid, frightened look dominated his eyes. Something had obviously worried him. He looked her over speculatively, cracked his knuckles, and began to talk.

"I want you to remember that I stopped your villagers from killing you. I want you to remember this, because it means you're living on borrowed time. You owe me, and by Mithros, if you mess up, I'll kill you myself."

Daine's mouth fell open. Behind her, Cloud snorted into her hay. "That's plain unfair. And after I thought we were gettin' along better, too." Cloud looked up, and spat a mouthful of straw into the girl's hair.

Kavan winced. "Let's just get one thing clear. You're a slave. I am here to threaten you. At least have the courtesy to look intimidated, if you can't understand anything else."

Daine scowled at him and folded her arms, wincing as her shoulder clicked. "I understand fine, human. What exactly are you threatening me about?"

"Tonight, I'm taking you to a ship. It's going to… well, it's setting sail." Kavan flicked his eyes towards the open stable door and glared into the twilight. "When we get to…where we're going, you are to behave like a normal human being. You are not to crawl around on all fours, or talk to the damn pony like it's capable of understanding you."

"She does…"

He backhanded her sharply across the face, remembering how Shaw had dealt with his slaves. Daine, more surprised than hurt, reeled back against the stable wall. Instantly, Cloud wheeled around and kicked Kavan in the stomach. Cursing and choking, he staggered out of the stall, trying to catch his breath.

"You… you just reme-ember what I told you. Du…don't blame me of you get your h…head cut off." He spluttered, clutching his belly. He glared at the pony with all the hate he could muster. "Your pretty poh- pony will be stuck in the hold, so say goodbye. Or maybe I'll sell her here." He added maliciously. Backing out of the stable, he slammed the door. Cloud sniffed and examined Daine worriedly.

_He won't do it. He won't, will he Daine? He won't sell me to the… _the pony's voice took on an edge of fear. _The man who makes dumplings down the way? _

Daine sat up with a strangled laugh and pushed the pony away. "No, I don't think he will. I'll kill him if he tries. Thanks, by the way." She smiled and touched the bruise on her cheek delicately. The pony shook the irrational fear of the dumpling man from her mind and returned to more practical matters.

_A ship?__ What's a ship?_

"It's like a house that floats on water. You know, like the rafts I used to make on the river."

The pony shifted from foot to foot uneasily. _Didn't they always used to sink? _

Daine frowned and ran a hand through her hair, pulling out the straw that still lodged there. "I don't think this one will. More's the pity. We could swim away if it did."

_I don't want it to sink. _

"Coward." Daine shrugged. "There's no point worrying, anyway. Where would we go if we did escape? The villagers tried to kill us and the people have abandoned us." She said bitterly. Cloud coughed gently but said nothing. Daine sat in silence for a while longer, then brightened and straightened up.

"It's my go! I spy, with my little eye…"

It was too dark to spy anything by the time Kavan returned. Daine, sleeping with her head rested on Cloud's soft neck, was startled awake by a sudden bright light.

"This is it?" an unfamiliar voice said, hidden behind the glaring gift-light. Daine squinted, but the forms remained hidden. They seemed to be wrapped in long woolen cloaks, like the priests who had sometimes passed through Snowsdale. Remembering their teachings on kindness and charity, she looked up hopefully.

"What do you mean, _it?" _Kavan's voice emerged from the second cloak. Not priests then. Daine poked Cloud awake. The pony struggled to her feet as the men continued to argue.

_What's all this about, then? _The pony said grumpily, eyeing the nearest target with sleepy eyes.

"Hush!" Daine whispered, "I'm trying to listen!"

**_I _**_was trying to sleep. We can't always have what we want. _The pony mumbled. Daine elbowed her in the ribs and she shut up.

"I thought you were taking this seriously!" the stranger was hissing, eyeing Daine with trepidation. Daine waved cheerfully at him, which he ignored.

"I've heard all this before, remember." Kavan didn't bother to lower his voice. "Oooh, the Emperor will be soooo disappointed in me… I might as well jump of the boat…blah blah blah."

_Is he the boat man? _Cloud asked with sudden interest. A shadow passed over her eyes as she eyed the second, scrawnier cloaked form. _Is…do you think he's the dumpling man? _

"Shut up, you silly animal." Daine replied, glaring at her. The two men turned around, suddenly silent. She switched her glare to their shadowed faces. "What?"

"You were right." The stranger muttered. Kavan shrugged and pulled down his hood, his hazel eyes glinting an eerie gold in the mage light. He stared into the girl's eyes, his eyes narrowing as he used his Sight.

"Yes, I was right. I don't know if His Imperial Majesty will believe it, but it's there." He smiled thinly, the light throwing grotesque shadows over his face. Daine wondered where the sudden throbbing headache had come from.

_Don't let him do that again. _The pony warned her. She smiled wryly at her and tapped Cloud's nose. The world spun around her, and she collapsed into the straw at the pony's feet. Cloud eyed her worriedly, and whinnied at the two men.

_I don't care if you are the dumpling man. What did you do! _

"Take the pony." Kavan said to the stranger. The scrawny man whined, his voice shrill, until Kavan muttered something to him. Cloud bared her teeth, flattened her ears and planted her feet solidly as the man came towards her.

888

The scents came first, as they always did when she woke up. The air smelled bitter, and reeked of human. She sat bolt upright, the black and white world spinning around her, ready to sink her teeth into the hated human…

…and lost her balance as the ground tipped under her. Falling off a hard wooden bench onto an even harder wooden floor, the colours returned. Sighing, she picked herself up and sat back on the bench, trying to work out where in the realms she was.

"Hello!"

She jumped, whirling to defend herself from the human threat on her left hand side. A small boy grinned at her, a pale, bruised oval almost visible in the near darkness. Daine smiled hesitantly as the boy put his thumb in his mouth and examined her with a serious expression that looked absurd on a six year old. "Um…" she replied.

"Don't mind him. He's been ridiculously cheerful since we got on this gods-cursed ship." A sour voice remarked from her other side. Daine turned to examine this girl, unnerved by the boy's fixed stare. The girl neglected to return the favour, staring straight ahead into the darkness. Her filthy black hair was cropped short to too-skinny shoulders, accenting the harsh lines of her face. A graceful curving tattooed pattern softened these lines. Daine squinted until she saw that it formed the shape of a feather.

"I'm Katryn." The girl still hadn't looked around. Daine felt irritated by her rudeness. "The eagle-eye on your other side is Danny. You've been asleep for _ages." _Her voice was soft, the end of each sentence was snapped off bitterly.

"I…"

"I'm Danny!" squeaked Danny eagerly. "Do you wanna be my friend?"

"Danny, we already told her that." Daine squinted into the darkness to see what Katryn could possibly be staring at as the girl continued, "She can't be your friend, because we're going to be sold to different places. And you're a silly little boy not to realize that."

Danny pouted, and then yawned widely. Daine saw that his front two teeth were missing. Her heart broke. A boy that young, a slave?

"I'm Daine." She muttered, "And I'd love to be your friend, Danny." Katryn snorted and turned towards them, her features twisted into fury.

"You're just like the rest of them! You don't see, you…" she broke down into bitter crying. "I don't see, either! That's why they sold me, those Scanran pigs!" She lifted her eyes to Daine's, the tear filled eyes sightless and blind. "You and your kind think you have it _made_. But what's going to happen to me, when they try and sell me? No-one will want me. I'll be sold to the godsdamned man who makes dumplings down the way." She broke down into fresh sobs. Danny, innocently unabashed at this display, tugged on Daine's sleeve.

"My dog ran away. I ran after 'im. That nasty man caught me."

"That's nice." Daine said, her thoughts occupied by dumpling men. "Did you see a pony being brought into the ship? A grey one?"

"Is she yours? They won't give her back." Katryn said dully, wiping her eyes listlessly. "Anyway, it was dark when they brought us here. And there are about fifty ponies below us. I doubt you'll get yours back."

Danny nodded eagerly. "Katryn says she can hear 'em. And there's loads'a orange glitter under the floorboards. It's pretty."

Daine glanced at his cheerful face, confused. The ship pitched sideways again, flinging them all to the floor. Resigned, they all picked themselves up. Various noises and curses from the darkness around them told Daine that this dark room was full of other slaves. She sat back on the bench slowly, locking herself to the bench with her hands.

"Danny's a see-er." Katryn explained, before Daine had a chance to ask a question. "He sees all the different colours that he says magic is. Orange is animals, apparently. You'll forgive me if I don't pretend to understand any of that." She added sullenly. "I can hear things. Like animals talking and lies being told."

"I can speak to them." Daine whispered. "I'm not crazy, really I'm not…"

"I'm not either!" sang Danny, clapping his hands as if the statement were a song. "Not mad! Not mad!"

The ship rocked, sending the small boy hurtling to the floor mid song. Picking himself up, he dusted himself down elegantly and danced back to the bench. Daine smiled at him and glanced at the floor where he'd fallen. A small knothole stared at her. Cautiously, she walked over the rocking deck and knelt down next to it. The comforting rustle of living, breathing People flooded up to her with the homely scent of straw and manure. She breathed in deeply, and then called softly into the hall. A multitude of voices answered her.

_Cloud?__ Cloud, she says…_

_Clod?__ Who be here by that there name? _The second voice started whispering around calling the other ponies and horses to attention.

_Ohhh__…to see the open skies and clouds again… _One voice wailed dramatically.

_Shut up, you. _A muffled thud drifted up to the hole.

_Ow! That was my leg!_

_Is there a Cloud here? _The second voice asked patiently. A muttering drifted up to the knothole. A fifth voice, younger than the others and inexplicably similar to Danny's, shrilled:

_Oh! Oh! I think this lady said she was called Clod!_

_Don't you mean Cloud? _The second voice sounded amused. _Wake her up, then. _

A second thud, more enthusiastic than the first, rang up to the hole. Daine winced.

_You young, poxy foal! This is the sixth time, you daft fleabag! Go back to where you came from and take your cursed fleas with you! _

"Cloud!" called Daine, her heart beating faster. The voices were suddenly quiet, listening in. The foal was crying quietly to itself in one corner. Cloud went very quiet, and then lifted her head in the direction of the sound.

_There you are! I was beginning to think you'd sleep forever. _A theatrical sigh drifted up to the knothole where Daine was grinning foolishly. _Ah me, tis useless to get my hopes up like that. _

"I'm glad you're okay, too." The girl murmured.

888


	3. See No Evil

Desert

Chapter 3: See no evil

_A/N: Okay, I need some constructive criticism. This is the first time I've written in this style. Does it move too quickly? Do you feel that I'm missing bits of the story out? Thanks. :) _

_I've been having trouble with logging on to this site, so sorry for the wait. _

888

It was dark when the ship finally came to a halt. In the dark hold, the ponies and slaves slept peacefully, their knowledge of boats only enough to tell them that the thing was still rocking from side to side in a soothing way after the sickening motion there had been before. Daine dozed sitting up, Danny's head pillowed in her lap. The boy was snoring slightly as the door crashed open. Light flooded into the room, startling most of the slaves awake. A soft murmuring ran around the room, suddenly silenced by a clipped order.

Daine reached over and nudged Katryn, still asleep past the reach of the light. She was instantly awake, every muscle tense.

"Sorry," whispered Daine, trying not to wake up Danny as she spoke. Katryn hissed through her teeth and sat quietly. Daine shrugged and looked at the men.

There were four of them. Two were strangers, clad in dark robes and clutching swords in a businesslike manner that chilled the blood. A third was a noble by the look of him- the light glittered off a multitude of rings and bangles, and focused on a gaudy jewel that he fiddled with round his neck. The fourth was Kavan, leaning against the door with a bored expression. The jeweled one spoke first, his voice as soft and sweet as honey.

"Slaves! Listen! I am here to help you, so look at me and listen up!" The slaves, vague hope drifting across their eyes, sat up. Most found their eyes drawn to the glittering jewel, which gleamed fantastically in the gloom. "Now we are in Carthak, there is no cause for you to fear! Slaves are treated well here!"

The slaves nodded eagerly, small smiled spreading across their faces. Daine found herself joining in. She would trust this man if he told her to jump off a cliff…

"He's lying." Katryn whispered flatly. Daine glanced at her. Strangely enough, as soon as she couldn't see the jewel, the man seemed less trustworthy. On her lap, Danny stirred and sat up, his eerie eyes taking in the scene in front of him. The man was continuing his instructions, telling the slaves of the wonderful life they were about to lead.

"That stone is shiny! There's magic on it." The boy squeaked, screwing up his eyes tight as if blinded. Daine frowned, trying not to look at the stone herself. It called to her, its beauty strangely compelling…

"Don't look at it, you idiot." Katryn sounded bored, "Otherwise you'll end up a stupid sheep, like the rest of them."

"No-one asked you." Hissed Daine, irked. In front of her, the slaves were lining up neatly in front of Kavan. The man was inspecting them- staring into their blank eyes- before he clamped metal collars around each one's neck. The slaves made no protest, moving dreamily along with smiles plastered to their faces. The jeweled man smirked as he looked at them.

Katryn pulled a face at Daine and felt for Danny, lightly touching his shoulder as the child curled into a ball with his back to the light only he could see.

"Danny!" She murmured, "Open your eyes a minute, I'll fix it."

"I can't!" the boy whimpered, "It hurts!"

She sighed and drew a circle around each shut lid with a grubby finger tip, chanting softly under her breath as she did so. Lifting her hand away, she snapped her fingers. The circles glowed with a soft blue-green light before fading away. Danny hesitantly opened his eyes.

"Thanks, Katry'!" He smiled beautifully and looked at the scene in front of him. Most of the slaves were now collared, a chain linking them together. Silently, they shuffled out of the hold. Kavan, alerted by the sounds coming from the dark corner, whispered something to the jeweled man. They came towards them. Daine and Danny instantly shut their eyes tight.

"I assumed this is it?" The soft honey voice was gone, leaving a drawling nasal tone. Bangles clinked as he lifted the amulet for the second time.

"It won't work, you idiot." Kavan sneered. "Besides, his Majesty might be angry if you destroy their minds. Terminally angry, I should say. No, there's an escort on the dock to take these to the palace. They're part of the emperor's new idea."

Daine's eyes shot open; filled with panic, she burst out, "Is Cloud…"

"If you go quietly with the nice soldiers, you'll be allowed to see her." The sarcastic smile was back, and he made a small motion with his hand. The jeweled man gave a small cry of triumph and shoved the amulet in front of her eyes. Soft, calming light drifted from it. Danny gave a small whimper and tried to break her open gaze. Instead, he himself was caught in the spell. The two slumped against the wall, their eyes blank.

Kavan smirked. "Now, slave… you can talk to animals, yes?"

Daine spoke in a monotone, her eyes remaining empty. "Yes, and they speak to me."

"Can you control them? Could you force them to fight?" The jeweled man cut in. Daine replied in the affirmative. The two men exchanged triumphant grins.

"I don't know why you're so eager to brainwash my friends." Katryn commented, tossing a ball of magical fire from hand to hand. The two men froze, trying to work out why the spell hadn't worked on her. Regardless, she continued, "To be honest, I don't really care. The thing is: it stinks down here. I suggest you stop inflating your magical egos, and let us out of here to wherever you're selling us to before we catch plague from this damn miasma. In return, I won't fry your faces off. Deal?"

The men glanced at each other, and started laughing. Kavan effortlessly set up a magical shield, protecting both him and the jeweled man. Still laughing, they clamped collars around the children and led them out of the ship.

888

The immortals war raged. The fields of Tortall were burned and destroyed, the onslaught of vicious monsters driving the desperate soldiers to the last of the surviving forts.

The people from the villages swarmed into the mountains and forests to hide, joining the groups of bandits who offered a meager chance of protection. Plague and disease swept through the overcrowded, filthy camps. Villages, abandoned and wrecked, rotted like the fields. Fishing ports and docks stood empty, only the bravest or foolish citizens staying to be wiped out by the constant immortal attacks.

Mages, warriors and nobles all forgot their differences and fought side by side, but too late. Not understanding the immortals, not able to face the realm of nature that the creatures thrived in, they were slowly defeated. Each battle shattered their defenses, until the kingdom began to crumble.

A small rebellion in Dunlath crippled the Northern forts. Scanra, seizing its chance, began an attack through the mountain passes. Crowds of bandits, some groups more than a hundred strong, struck out at any chance, desperate to feed their starving families. Army camps were raided, the empty villages stripped of everything that could be used. Groups of bandits waged battles on each other. As the people fought amongst themselves, the desolate fields were left empty. Trade routes were cut off. The country began to starve.

Desperately, Tortall looked for help. Its strong neighbor, Carthak, offered them a hand of peace and support… for a price. With its treasury depleted, its troops destroyed and the land in famine, Tortall finally admitted defeat and sent a delegation to the deadly, dangerous Emperor, Ozorne Muhassin Tasikhe. A brief, peaceful interlude was called- each country stopped its attacks, waiting to see what the result of this unlikely treaty would be. Even the immortals attacks seemed to decrease, as the battered, tired Tortallan fleet sailed to the Carthaki docks.

Numair Salmalin watched the grey waves beat against the side of the ship, a vague, desperate anger choking him. He had no illusions as to what faced him when the ship arrived in Tortall. Ozorne could ask for anything he wanted, and Tortall would have to surrender it, and more, just to survive. And Ozorne had asked first for Arram Draper, the treacherous criminal, to be surrendered to him for trial. Numair laughed harshly, the wind picking up the dry sound and dragging it away. A "trial"? It would be a farce.

The mage sighed and rubbed his hand, noticing for the five hundredth time that two fingers were missing- a reminder of a day when he'd first seen stormwings and, half drugged, had almost been killed by them.

"What's wrong?"

Numair turned to face the red headed woman, who was leaning against the main mast a few feet away. Tired shadows beat under her eyes, a new scar divided her cheek in two. She limped slightly as she came towards him, a battered scabbard swinging from her waist. She rolled her eyes at the concern in his, and leant against the rail. The mage frowned and glared at the sea.

"Nothing."

Alanna sighed and inspected her nails. "Nothing, as in, nada? Nothing, as in, I'll hit you if you say anything? Help me out here."

"I'm just used up after that last fight." He lied, trying to spot if there were any fish in the icy tide. A fist thumped firmly into his back.

"Awww, is the little baby tired out from blasting a few ickle stormwings out of the sky? Come on, Numair, what's really wrong?"

"Don't you think it's strange…" he tailed off and turned to face her, trying to make her believe him. "Don't you think it's strange that Tortall seemed to attract all the immortals, while Carthak, and Galla, and even Scanra barely had to fight? And don't you think it's odd that just when we're at our weakest, Carthak suddenly puts aside hundreds of years of abhorrence and offers to help us, for next to nothing?"

Alanna smiled wryly and ran a hand through her hair. "Of course I do. It's too much of a coincidence. That's why _we're_ on this ship, rather than Jon or Gary. Whatever Ozorne's planning, it can't be good." She frowned and patted Lightning's helm thoughtfully. "The thing is, while we're here, Jon has at least a chance to sort things out in Tortall. A three week truce is still a truce. Maybe this can help us get back on our feet."

"Alanna," he replied, "I'm not going to be much help. I'm not sure how well the simulacrum will work, but even if it works perfectly I can't hang around. Ozorne isn't going to be kind."

She made no reply, staring at the approaching mainland. After the constant smoke and battle in Tortall, Carthak seemed like a haven. She thought of her children, sheltering with George under Pirate's Swoop, and a wave of anger flooded over her.

"I'll die before I let him get the upper hand." She whispered, clenching her hands into fists. Numair sighed and rested a hand on the shorter woman's shoulder.

"Alanna, he's already got it."

Alanna spun and shook off the hand, violet eyes snapping angrily. "Oh, Goddess, why do you let such things happen?" She yelled, shaking a fist at the sky. Receiving no answer, she stormed off to her cabin.

Numair stayed where he was, watching the mainland grow larger. The port was strangely empty, with only a few private boats moored in the harbour. He remembered being told that the last slave ship had left the ports a year ago, joining the ever increasing Carthaki navy. No ships had sailed since then, cutting off the last import route for Tortall.

A few small specks flitted across the wooden dock- sailors, frantically readying the area for the ship's arrival. Many of them were in the ragged garb of slaves, metal collars shining in the hot sun as they went about their tasks dreamily. Other black dots were rats, rummaging for food, looking with excitement at the first new ship in months. They scurried underfoot, unheeded by the busy sailors or dazed slaves.

The last three figures only appeared when the ship began to dock. They stood silently, watching the ship impassively. Two of them could have been anyone- one was average height and one tall. The third was either a child or a dwarf, although Numair guessed it was a child as it reached out a pudgy hand and grabbed one of the taller figures hand. All three were swathed in long black cloaks, each one with simple silver embroidery around the bottom, covered in the dry dust of the dock. The hoods were pulled over their heads, concealing their features in a mask of shadow.

Alanna emerged from the cabin, her eyes slightly red. Numair quietly pointed out the three figures.

"Are they an escort?" Alanna suggested, pointing out the emperor's emblem on the embroidery. Numair shook his head, confusion written plainly across his dark eyes.

"That one's a child. Why would Ozorne send a child?"

"I don't know- complacency?" Alanna snapped, "Honestly, Numair, if you're going to be looking into every other little thing…" She stopped and drew a deep breath. Squaring her shoulders, she began to climb off the ship. The three figures remained perfectly still as the pair walked up to them. The child pointed at Numair and whispered something. All three heads instantly pointed in his direction.

"You are Master Draper, correct?" A voice came from one of the shadowed hoods, each word clipped at the end. Numair nodded as the three figures bowed to himself and Alanna.

"Who do we have the pleasure of greeting?" Alanna asked, trying to see into one of the dark hoods. The figures all looked at her disconcertingly.

"It is not your concern," the second voice was softer, traces of a Gallan accent almost concealed by the Carthaki intonation. "We are here to escort you to the palace, as the lady Alanna correctly guessed."

"What? How did…"

"Follow us." The first voice cut in. The tallest figure rested a hand lightly on the shoulder of the second speaker and they began to stride away. After a few minutes, they stopped and picked up the child, who had tripped over its robe. Numair and Alanna trailed behind, used to walking at a brisker pace to that of the three figures.

"What do you think?" Numair murmured, waving a hand at the strange escort. Alanna looked the trio over carefully, clutching at a glowing stone that hung around her neck, before replying,

"There's something strange about them. They all have the gift, or something like it." She squinted at the middle figure uneasily, "That one doesn't have the normal gift, she has…"

"Wild magic." the mage finished. "That could be dangerous, in the wrong hands."

"Then it is dangerous." Alanna replied curtly. Silently, they followed the rest of the way.

888


	4. Hear No Evil

Desert

Chapter 4: Hear no evil

_A/N: Aaaand the next chapter's up straight away. :) _

888

The three figures knelt at the back of the audience room: a silent audience, three dark blots in the shining splendor around them. Ozorne smirked and waved a hand at them, noticing how disconcerted his honored "guests" from Tortall were feeling.

"I see you've noticed your favored escort. You need not concern yourselves with them, they are only slaves." His eyes flicked eagerly to Numair's, looking for the slightest treacherous anger that could condemn him. Numair kept his face carefully blank, sipping the pomegranate juice to buy time. Alanna blinked and glanced at the silent figures.

"Majesty, I do not see how a child can be a slave of importance enough to grace your presence."

"Of course you don't." he replied smoothly, watching her face flush angrily. "These slaves are our gift to you, to wait on you as long as your stay in Carthak permits."

"We do not believe in slaves in our country, your grace." She replied through gritted teeth. Fractures appeared in the glass goblet she was clenching. Ozorne smiled.

"Nevertheless, you are not in your country, and I insist you accept this gift." He snapped his fingers briskly. The three figures stood up and bowed. "They will conduct you to your rooms. I am sure you will want to freshen up after your journey. I will grant further audience tomorrow morning." His eyes flickered over the worn traveling clothes they both wore, a smirk playing across his features. "Clothes have been selected for you."

"We…" began Alanna. One of the figures stepped forward, and spoke in a soft Gallan accent,

"Follow us, Lady."

Ozorne nodded regally- they were dismissed. As the party left, he whispered something inaudibly. The tallest figure looked back and inclined her head slightly.

"Well," said Alanna as they walked along, "As you are to be our sl…servants, we'd like to know what your names are."

The three figures glanced at her and at each other. Silently they continued walking to the guest quarters of the palace, opened the ornate doors, and ushered the two puzzled guests into the nearest room. As the child and the Gallan figure locked all the doors and windows, the tallest one raised her hands and magically warded the room. As one, they reached up and pulled their hoods down.

"We decided that we should warn you," said the one with smoky brown curls, helping the blonde boy to straighten his hair. "We thought you should know, you…"

"Shut up, Daine. Stop dithering." The oldest, tallest one snapped, tugging at a black bandage that covered her eyes. She turned and bowed to the two stunned Tortallans, "Nobilities, please sit down."

"Who the hell are you?" whispered Alanna, staring at the two teenagers and the seven-year-old boy. "You don't act like slaves…"

Numair shrugged and sat down, staring fixedly at each one. Blue-green, copper and lemon-yellow fire surrounded each of the figures in turn.

The youngest, the little boy, had the Sight. It was plainly obvious, a yellow spark that glinted in each eye. His face was marked with suffering, although Numair suspected the second girl had tried to protect him from misery.

He could see it in the fiercely defensive attitude, the stubborn chin. She looked young, about seventeen. Her eyes were older than her years, defeated, a dull blue-grey shade that ached of pain and suffering. Wild magic was laced through her skin, a copper blaze that seemed to burn any humanity out of her. She had mastered the magic to a degree, as they all had, but the power was still feral, dominating her human nature.

The third girl must have been nineteen or twenty. She had the traces of Banjiku power on her, and a Banjiku tattoo imprinted on her cheek. Her blue-green gift was the most powerful out of all of them. A multitude of old scars were laced across her face and neck. Her features were impassive, with the lack of emotion many blind people possess. All three slaves had gold collars around their necks, secured with Ozorne's gift.

"E's using the sight." The child piped up. Daine winced and shushed the child. Numair stared at them a second further and leaned back in the chair.

"Well, it's quite obvious that you're not simple slaves."

"No more than you're simple ambassadors." the blind one retorted. Daine smiled slightly, covering the expression with her hand.

"We wanted to warn you. Me n' Danny did, at least. Katryn doesn't care. We reckon you should go home now, before… anything happens."

Alanna scowled at them. "You're children. How dare he make children slaves?"

"What his Majesty does and does not do is not your concern, Lady." Katryn said curtly. "What is your concern is that if you wish to live out this week, you should leave. Now."

"We heard 'im say bad stuff about you." Danny whispered, clinging tightly to the edge of Daine's cloak. All three nodded. Alanna furrowed her brow, thinking desperately. Numair tugged his nose idly and looked up.

"We can't leave. Will you help us, if we have to fight?"

All three mages looked insulted. Katryn laughed outright and started to pull her hood up once again.

"Master Salmalin, we'd kill both of you right now if they told us to. Remember who we belong to. We have no ties to your country at all. It is most likely that if you do have to fight, it will be us who you are fighting against. We thought we'd give you a chance to survive. It's up to you whether to take it."

She stretched out her arms and found Daine, resting her hand on the girl's shoulder. Daine shrugged, pity in her eyes, and picked up the child. She forced herself to smile politely at the redheaded woman. "If you require us, nobilities, please ring the bell." The three bowed and left the room.

"You're an idiot." Katryn hissed as they left. Daine shrugged and pulled the heavy door shut behind her. The second girl stayed where she was, seething. Daine eventually turned to face her.

"I don't want to kill anyone."

"It's either them, or us." Katryn hissed, "Would you give your life for two foreign nobles who don't give spit for you? Would you give up Danny's life, or Cloud's?"

Daine's face fell, a broken acceptance creeping over her eyes. "No." She fingered the gold collar uneasily, and glanced at the yawning boy. "I have to put him to bed. Are you alright here?"

"Where else would I go?" the girl whispered coldly. Daine shrugged and left, taking Danny with her. Katryn felt her way to a stone bench in the corridor and sat down, listening, her eyes fixed on nothing.

Inside the room, the two ambassadors were having an argument. The woman was upset, her voice harsh. She was telling the man how Danny reminded her of her own son. Katryn winced. She didn't want to think of these people having families.

"You can't think of them as people." Numair told Alanna softly, unknowingly repeating Katryn's thoughts. "They would kill us without a moment's thought, if they had to. You could see it, in their eyes."

"I can't believe that." Alanna replied stubbornly, pacing the room, "That- Katryn, was it? I'm not sure about her. But the other two seemed more human."

Katryn smiled slightly. She'd made an impression.

"Alanna, they're _slaves. _They have to obey. They're _trained _to obey. Even the child would kill us. And believe me; they're strong enough to do it, between them." Numair tugged his nose thoughtfully a second time.

"I won't kill children." Alanna's words had finality to them. She opened a door, seeing her trunk unpacked tidily at the foot of the bed.

"That's exactly why they'd be able to kill you." The mage got up and walked to the window. Daine was walking along the dusty path to the slave's block, chatting to the little boy who held her hand. Both were laughing and joking. The third girl was nowhere in sight. "Ozorne is behaving very strangely."

Alanna popped her head around the door of her room. "How so?"

"I came here expecting to be arrested, or executed. Instead, he's treating us like old friends, presenting slaves and giving us the best guest quarters." He poked the engraved window frame fretfully. "He doesn't even make first demands; he lets us settle in… he's up to something."

Alanna returned to the room, having changed out of her travel clothes into smart court clothes. "Of course he is. There's not much we can do about it. But while he's taking his time, Jon has more time to settle things in Tortall…"

"It has something to do with those slaves." Numair seemed to almost speak to himself. Pushing the window open, he loosened his shirt. "I'm going to see Lindhall."

Alanna frowned. "Be careful."

Katryn sat up, expecting the doors to be thrown open. Instead, she heard something that sounded suspiciously like the flapping of wings. She shrugged and opened a speaking spell, sending it to Daine.

Barely a minute later, in the warm thermals over the royal university, a huge black hawk suddenly noticed an enormous falcon streaming towards it. Wheeling in the air, he sped away in the opposite direction, hoping to lead the other bird in the wrong direction long enough to allow him to land. The falcon ignored this tactic and swept underneath him, blocking the route he was about to take. The hawk beat his wings desperately; trying not to crash into what he was now sure was another shape shifter.

The falcon shrieked and spun, trying to drive him back to the palace. He ducked and glided underneath it, wings almost clipping the tropical trees below him. The falcon, clumsily trying to follow, fouled its wing on a branch. Dragging itself free, it streaked after the hawk, making good use of its more streamlined shape to overtake him and drive him back again.

The hawk was becoming tired, only used to short flights, his oversized body too heavy for the wingspan. Desperately, he struck out at the falcon with his sharp talons, scoring a long gouge down one wing and across its body. Feathers dropped from the sky, blood poured from a long, shallow gash on the falcon's neck.

The falcon screamed and dropped from the sky, the damaged wing beating frantically to try and slow the drop. Careening wildly, the bird crashed into one of the many palace gardens surrounding the river. The hawk followed it, his wings almost too tired to support him.

As he landed, he noticed they'd fallen near the palace laundry. Turning back into a human, he took two laundered blankets, wrapping one around himself and carrying the other one to where he'd seen the falcon land.

The sound of muffled crying reached him. Cautiously, he looked for the weeping person, conjuring a handful of magic as he did so. "Are you alright?" He called out softly. The crying stopped abruptly.

"Go away." The voice was slurred with pain, choked with tears, and horribly familiar.

"Daine? Is that you?" He saw two eyes staring from one of the bushes and offered them the blanket. She took it hesitantly, choking back a sob. Muttered thanks reached his ears. "Are you hurt?"

"No. Go away!"

"Alanna's a healer. I could go get her."

The voice became even more frightened and desperate. "Look, it's not that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do, but you… they'll catch you, or kill you, I don't know. You _have_ to go."

He blinked. "They think I'm in my room, still."

"No. They think you're at the…" the voice tailed off weakly for a second, then collected itself. "…the university. Katryn heard you leave."

"How did she…?"

"Why the hell does it matter?" She started crying again. Numair pulled his nose thoughtfully and decided to ward the rooms himself from now on.

"Well, if they're at the university, they're not going to be looking here." He said sensibly. "I can get Alanna by the time they get back. Can you get out of there?"

The crying died down again. "I can't move. I hurt my leg when I fell…" the voice faded for a second time. Numair gave up talking and reached under the shrub, drawing the girl out. She was unconscious, blood pulsing from a gash that ran from her left elbow to her right shoulder. Her leg was twisted below the knee.

Guilt flooded through the mage as he looked at her tearstained face. Picking her up, he carried her into the palace, taking a passage that led from the laundry to near the guest quarters, one that he'd found as a boy in the university. Very few people were in the corridors- his nose told him they must all be eating. He managed to reach his and Alanna's suite without being seen. Gently putting the girl down on one of the chairs, he warded the room and called Alanna.

The lady knight stopped short as she entered the room. "Okay," she breathed, "what in the dark god's realm happened?"

Numair tugged his nose and picked up his clothes from next to the window. "Can you heal her? I'll be back in a second."

Alanna rolled her eyes at his back, and looked at the girl. Summoning her magic, she ran a finger along the gash, stopping the flow of blood. She then placed one hand on each side of Daine's leg and concentrated on healing it.

"Why did you ward the room?" She asked Numair as he came back in, not opening her eyes. "We can't be blamed for helping a slave."

"Just something she said." The mage sat down on the other chair, watching as Alanna finished healing the girl's leg. The knight was reaching towards the gash with a purple tinged finger for the second time when Daine's eyes flicked open. Desperately, she looked around her for an escape route.

"Relax," said Alanna, "We only want to help."

Daine laughed harshly and sunk her head into her hands. "Help? You're suicidal, both of you! Let me go! You'll be killed…"

"Not so fast," said Numair softly, "Can't you just explain something first? Then you can go." Alanna looked at him, confused, as Daine hesitated and nodded. "Who _are_ you three?"

Daine looked down at her newly healed leg, chewing on her lip. "Can I get dressed? I might need to get away in a hurry." Alanna smiled and nodded, searching through her clothes for some simple clothes.

Daine explained they wore what they wanted, apart from the black cloaks, so no-one would think it was strange if she wore something different. She chose a tunic with a high collar, and pulled it up over the gold collar and the half-healed gash. She then chose the filthiest, scruffiest breeches there were, and promised to repair and clean them before she gave them back.

"I don't understand," Said Alanna, "Are you a slave, or not? I thought they stopped slaves from using magic. And you don't act like a slave…"

"I'm a slave." The girl replied flatly. She sighed and glanced at the two Tortallans. Taking a deep breath, she started explaining how she'd been brought to Carthak, inventing a story in which she ran away from the villagers and was caught by Kavan, rather than being hunted.

"After they spelled us, we woke up in the university. We had these round our necks, then."

She tugged at the metal collar fretfully. "We've been here a year. Kavan was at the university- he's a see-er. He said that as long as I learn to control the People, I can see Cloud. Danny was told that if he learns the Sight and healin', he can go home to see his Ma. Katryn didn't care either way. Her village kicked her out and sold her for bein' blind.

"None of us really saw why they were makin' us learn all that stuff. We go to learn maybe once a week, now. Kavan beats us if we get things wrong, so we practice. They said something about us bein' part of the emperor's "idea" once, but they never explained it to us.

"Then one day, His Majesty says we have to serve you, and stop you doing anything strange. So Katryn heard you say about visiting Lindhall, and she told me, and I was supposed to stop you without you finding out. Fat lot of good I did with that." She added bitterly. Alanna shook her head and chewed a nail thoughtfully.

"Is Katryn your leader, then? She seemed to know more, when she was offering to kill us." Daine chewed her lip.

"…not exactly. Can I go now?" She didn't wait for an answer; jumping up, she half ran out of the doors. Numair watched her go with a frown.

"She was lying."

"Of course she was," Alanna replied wearily, "Numair, you can't try to help every slave here. At the very least they can be accused of conspiring. And Ozorne's allowed to kill them, remember."

"She seemed more worried about him killing us. If the emperor's that protective of them, they can't just be slaves. Even the gifted soldier slaves that risk their lives each day for Ozorne are beneath his interest." Numair paused and tugged on his nose. "He's up to something."

888


	5. Speak no Evil

Desert

Chapter 5: Speak no Evil 

A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter, I've just entered the busiest exam season of my life.

888

Ozorne Muhassin Tasikhe, ruler of the Carthaki lands, mighty fist of the Goddess incarnate and lord of a hundred _nomes_, smiled benevolently on the scum of the earth. They didn't see this, their heads bowed respectfully from where they were kneeling on the cold marble tiles.

"Well, my dears," said the emperor, dismissing all other slaves and courtiers from the room, "I expect you have news for me?"

The two heads were silently inclined once more. Katryn stood up first, still pointedly facing the floor, and reported the conversations that she'd heard throughout the day in a flat monotone.

"They believe that your imperial majesty is planning something, but they are not sure what it is." She finished, knotting her hands together. "The mage tried to contact Master Lindhall at the university to assess further information. Daine stopped him from reaching the university. After this point, the rooms have been magically warded." She bowed and knelt back down. Ozorne nodded, scratching his chin thoughtfully, a smirk playing across his features.

"So they suspect something. Any information as to what this is?" His eyes shifted abruptly. "Daine, report."

Daine stood up shakily, her face pale. "Master Salmalin shape shifted into a black hawk to reach the university. I tried to drive him back to the palace, and he attacked me. He crippled my wing, and I fell." Her voice became slightly quieter. "Instead of flying on to the university, he stopped and tried to help me. I had hurt my leg and…" She stopped and drew a deep breath. "I passed out, and they healed me. When I woke up, he and Lady Alanna asked me questions about Katryn and…and Danny. They seemed to think we were important, that we might help them if they…" She swallowed and ducked her head even lower. Ozorne watched her speculatively.

"These people must not be trusted, Daine." He informed her smoothly.

"Yes sir." The girl whispered. Never had the floor looked so interesting before.

"Tortall has joined with Galla and Scanra in the extermination of the Wolf Packs." He stood up and paced in front of the throne. "They are destroying the People. You would assist them in this?"

"The people have abandoned me." The comment was almost inaudible. Katryn made an involuntary movement. Daine's face had taken on a mulish glaze. Ozorne frowned and snapped his fingers, anger breaking into red blotches across his face. Daine gasped as the gold collar turned into a ring of fire, burning her neck and hands as she tried to pull it off.

"You argue with me? You're a slave!" the emperor yelled, towering over the two girls, "You _will _obey! You will do as you are ordered to! Without question! You will not consort with traitors! Do you understand me?"

Daine looked up at him, hate in her eyes. "Yes sir," She replied, "I understand you." Ozorne made a motion with his hand; the ring fell against an angry red burn, plain gold once again.

"I'm only doing this for you own well being," he said softly, the benevolent mask back in place, "I would hate for you to get hurt. You must not trust these people."

"I didn't tell them anything," Daine rubbed the burn fretfully, "I wouldn't. I made something up."

"I know you didn't." Ozorne smiled at her, small pointed teeth showing, "I just wanted to be sure you understood." He cracked his knuckles loudly and drummed his fingers against one fist. "Remain vigilant, my dears. Katryn, break through the warding spell if you have to. Report to me at the same time tomorrow afternoon."

The two girls bowed silently and left the room. They waited until they were a few corridors away before they stopped and glared at each other. Katryn had taken the bandage from around her eyes in the presence of the emperor, and her pale orbs were narrowed savagely.

"You are an idiot, Daine," she snapped at last, digging in her pocket for the strip of cloth. "You actually trust those foreign savages, don't you?"

Daine chewed her lip and scratched the floor with her toe. "I don't know. They're not like the people I knew…the people I thought I knew in Galla."

"Yes, they are." The tall girl knotted the bandage around her eyes savagely, catching her hair in the knot. Wincing, she began to unpick the tie. "They're just the same. They'd use you, Daine. All they care about is themselves. I grew up with people like them. Underneath the soft voices they're all the same- selfish, greedy hearts, out to lie and cheat all they can."

Daine sighed and took the bandage from the other girl, tying it expertly while she thought. "I know, they just seemed so… I don't know." Her voice softened as she pulled strands of Katryn's dark hair away from the knot. "They seemed _concerned. _Does that make sense? They acted as if they really cared about us."

Katryn shrugged wryly and laughed. "Daine, no-one cares about us. All we have is each other. If you throw that away, what will you have left?" She stretched out a hand until she could feel the wall of the corridor. "I'm on duty until midnight. I'll see you then."

"I'm sorry," Daine whispered, her eyes stinging, "I didn't think." The other girl made no reply. Daine watched her go, wiped her eyes, and decided to go and see Cloud.

Katryn made her way slowly along the corridor, thinking as she went. She had broken through a warding spell before, but that one had only been set by the weak wizard from Scanra and had been easy to destroy. Both the ambassadors from Tortall were renowned for the strength of their gifts. She pulled up her hood.

Reaching the guest quarters, she sat down on her stone bench and opened her palms, effortlessly washing the wall behind her with blue-green fire, which shone and faded as it sank into the heavily engraved stones.

She turned and rested a hand against the wall, seeing the Ward spell through her gift. The magical wall was made of two combined gifts, both littered with sensor spells. If she tried to break the barrier by force, the mages would know about it instantly. She hesitated, searching along the wall for a weakness. One corner was nearly unguarded. Focusing on that spot, she began to push away the combined gifts to either side, leaving a small gap in the spell. It was hard work. Sweat ran down her face, sticking the heavy cloth hood to her skin.

"What are you doing?"

She jumped and took her hand from the wall, mentally reinforcing the edges of the hole she'd made. The speaker was the woman from Tortall, her voice slightly suspicious. She forced herself to smile.

"Forgive me, nobility. I remembered that there are some interesting carvings on the stones around this area. I was trying to find them. Was there something you required, Nobility?"

The voice became slightly more reserved, accompanied by the rhythm of a foot tapping impatiently on the marble tiles. "You spent an awful long time checking that one stone. And you were using your gift."

"I am tired, Nobility. I did not wish to check each stone individually, so I used my gift. This humble slave asks forgiveness for an action which obviously offended my lady."

The tapping stopped. "You're a very strong mage," Alanna said, watching the girl impassively. She ducked her head and spoke in the dull, flat voice that gave nothing away, ignoring the comment and asking if there was anything the "nobility" wanted. Alanna pursed her lips and resumed tapping her foot.

"As a matter of fact, there is. I want to know why you were trying to break through the ward spell." She folded her arms and waited. The girl ducked her head even lower and made no answer. Alanna glared at her. "We're not stupid, you know. You may be completely innocent, making a stupid mistake, but I don't think you are. I think you're up to something, and I _will _find out what it is."

Katryn stood up, towering over the shorter mage. "This was only an experiment." She said quietly, bowing her head gracefully. "You need not concern yourself with it. I acted entirely of my own free will. Nobility has the right to punish this humble slave as she sees fit. I will not be so foolish a second time."

Alanna glared at the girl and raised and eyebrow. "An 'experiment'?"

"Yes, lady, I was practicing the use of my gift." The girl bowed again. "You will not find me doing so again."

Alanna scowled and turned on her heel, striding back into the guest suite with a wordless sound of anger. Katryn waited until the door shut, then stuck her tongue out at it. Sitting back down, she began to listen.

888

_It's so nice of you to finally grace us with your presence. _Cloud huffed, turning her back on Daine. The other ponies pushed forwards eagerly, begging for the cubes of sugar that Daine sometimes brought them. The girl promised to bring them some later, patting a few noses as she walked along the row of stalls. Cloud sniffed dramatically.

"C'mon Cloud. It's only been a few days." Daine said, trying to bring the pony's head round to look at her. Cloud yanked her head away, sulking.

_I'm sure you haven't left your Danny all alone in those few days. _

"Oh, is that what this is about? You can look after yourself, you daft animal, Danny can't. I'm _sorry _I haven't come here. It's been…busy."

The pony turned around to glare at the girl, her expression softening as she took in the deep burn around the girl's neck. _Oh, Daine, not again…_

"Don't worry about it." Daine took out a pair of brushes and began to groom the pony's coat, not caring that the smart black cloak was being covered in steel grey hairs. Cloud nipped the girl gently.

_What's wrong?_

"Nothing," Daine stopped brushing to clean one of the brushes. "What have you got against Danny?"

_Nothing._A wicked glint shone in the pony's eyes. Daine pulled a face at her and started brushing the knots out of her tail.

"Okay, fine. An answer for an answer. I'm…confused."

_So, you came to the pretty pony for help. _Cloud snapped, flicking her tail out of the girl's reach. _I thought as much. Go away. I don't want to talk to you. _

Daine stopped trying to catch the pony's tail and stared at her, "What's _that _supposed to mean? Cloud, I…"

_Leave me alone. _

She bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes unheeded. Distantly, she was aware that the other horses were scolding Cloud. The pony's normally calm eyes were bitter, pain and hate glaring from them.

_You humans.__ You're all the same. You don't understand the people. It's impossible for you to think like us. You ignore us until you need us, and even then you think you're better than us. _The pony bared her teeth and glared at the mute human. _Well, **human, **I'll give you my advice, and then you can go to the Dark God's Realms for all I care. Stop assuming you know the truth, just because it's too much work to look for alternatives! Don't be so naïve. Much as I hate to admit it, you're smarter than that. _

Daine blinked at her, rubbing the tears from her eyes with shaking fingertips. She hardly recognised her old friend in the snarling horse demon before her. She backed out of the stall uneasily, dodging as the demon tried to bite her.

"You…you're jealous, is that it?" She said. Cloud snapped at her hand, barely missing as the girl jumped back. Daine paled and glared at the pony angrily. "You're jealous because…because I have a new family now, and because… oh, I don't know. Because _I don't need you any more._The people abandoned me. I can abandon them."

Cloud called off her attack and stared at the girl, the harsh mad glare of red in her eyes fading to a weary, dazed expression. _Perhaps you already have. _She said quietly.

Daine gulped, shook her head and ran out of the stable.


	6. Dreams and Negotiations

Desert

Chapter 5: Dreams and Negotiations 

"This is absurd."

Ozorne leaned forward and laced his fingers elegantly under his chin. "I beg your pardon?"

Alanna sat up slightly straighter, gesturing towards the sheaf of paper that she held in one tightly clenched fist. "These terms are… rather extreme, you Highness. I cannot see how they can do anything but hinder our country's well-being." She flung the papers down on the tiny gilded table. "'Surrender the docks, and the Inland Sea? Give forty percent of taxes and income to your treasury?' Our country is already in a state of famine, my lord- if you cut off our trade routes and income, we can't possibly survive."

"I see." The emperor said smoothly, leaning forward to drain a rich gold goblet of spiced fruit juice. "You're implying that I've formulated a treaty that it is impossible for you to comply to. Lady Alanna, why would I do something like that?"

"I don't know." Alanna snapped, "Why would you?"

"Alanna," Numair reached across and picked up the papers, signaling to the knight behind the sheaf in rider signals. Alanna choked back what she'd been saying, her face flushing with the effort. Numair serenely ran his eye over the list, his face expressionless. "Obviously, we must have time and privacy, to confer and read through this properly. Will you excuse us?"

Ozorne gritted his teeth and scowled at the mage. "As you wish. I was merely…interested, in finding out your initial response."

"Of _course _you were," The lanky man agreed amiably, standing up and bowing. Alanna coughed and led the way out of the audience chamber, her eyes flashing dangerously. As soon as they were out of earshot, she turned and made a rude sign towards the direction they'd come from.

"That bastard never meant to help our country. _Why _are we here?" Twisting on her heel, she slammed both fists into the wall, denting a small carving of Ozorne's face. It leered up at her through a lopsided mouth, its features twisted and cruel. Alanna stared at it, a small vein in her cheek pulsing angrily. "I want to go home. I can't stand it here. I'm not an ambassador. He's up to something, and I want to find out what it is."

Numair rubbed his hand absently, "We can't make any mistakes, Alanna. He can't touch us if we do as we're told- if we're polite and kiss his gods-cursed feet from time to time. If you get caught 'investigating', they can execute us for treason. They'd have to execute me twice, of course."

He smiled wryly and started walking back to the guest quarters. Absentmindedly, he drifted through to the large desk in the main room and began poring over the papers, oblivious to the outside world. Alanna kicked another carving and followed him.

She stopped short as she reached the open guest wing, catching sight of a tiny black-glad form bowing clumsily. "Oh, goddess," she murmured, reaching towards the heavy stone that hung, hidden, from her neck, "I can't take this now. Give me strength."

"That's pretty," the boy said, running forward eagerly with hands outstretched. "How did you make it glow like that? Can I see it? Proper, I mean… is it really a coal? Why i'n't it burning your shirt? Why's it all different colours?"

The knight blinked down at the tiny child, holding the ember stone tightly beneath her tunic. "You can see it?" she asked stupidly. The boy nodded eagerly, the hood falling back from his eager face.

"It's pretty…all purple and silver glitter. Can I see?"

"_May _I see, _please_," prompted the knight automatically, sitting down on the stone bench nearby and undoing the clasp. Hesitating only for a moment, she picked up the stone and handed it to the boy.

Danny grinned and held it by the chain, shaking it to see it from all sides. His face fell as the stone's purple glow faded, leaving only the silvery sheen. Abruptly, his face changed to an intent stare, and the stone glowed silver more brightly. Alanna watched him, fascinated.

"What can you see?" She asked, reaching tentatively for the pendant. The boy smiled wistfully and surrendered the item.

"There's a pretty lady watching. She looks unhappy. Who is she? She has a little black cat next to her. She said something to the cat, but I couldn't hear it. Why do you have a lady in that stone?"

"I…" Alanna glanced at the totally blank stone surface uneasily. It gleamed cheerfully at her. Shivering, she clasped the chain back around her neck. Danny watched her, his large, opalescent eyes curious and trusting. Alanna frowned and ran a hand through her cropped hair. "Don't you know anything about the gods, or…or legends… or _anything_?"

Danny bit his thumb and shook his head. "Me ma used to tell me 'bout them, but the temple was too far to walk to, so we never did much prayin'. And no-one's allowed to talk 'bout them here. Katryn doesn't talk to me much anyway, but Daine tells me stories. They're mostly about animals, though."

Alanna paled slightly. "You're…not allowed to talk about the gods?"

The boy shook his head cheerfully. "They're just stories. No-one really believes in them, when 'Is Majesty has all the power. Katryn says…"

"Danny!" The tall girl suddenly appeared from behind the knight and grabbed the boy, nearly tripping over as she walked.

Alanna blinked, wondering where the girl had come from, and reached out a hand to steady her, which Katryn shook off irritably. "Why are you bothering the lady with your chatter? She's not interested in the opinion of a silly little boy." She sounded angry, almost frightened. "You _don't _talk to the nobilities, understand?"

Danny bit his lip and stared at the floor. Katryn grabbed his chubby hand in a malicious grip and dragged him towards the doors, finding her way by running a hand lightly along one wall. Reaching the threshold, she stopped and bowed stiffly in Alanna's general direction. "Forgive us, lady. If you require anything, the domestic slave is waiting outside. One of us will return within the hour."

Danny waved sadly as the girl shut the doors.

888

Daine looked around, her heart aching at the sight of the familiar green slops, the close forest, and the shining rivers. The sun shone from the snow on the top of the peaks, reflecting in rainbow splendor as she shivered and glared at the cold. She was a child again, happy and content in her home, dreading the winter cold and resting from the harvest.

She turned around, seeing the unbroken village, the people she had grown up with going about their lives as peacefully as they always had. She waved to them, but they didn't see her. Disappointed, she sat down in the dirt, skipping pebbles into the trees with a bored expression on her face.

A pair of yellow eyes stared at her. The girl froze, scrabbling in the dirt for a larger pebble, fearful of the giant power of this huge white wolf. A darker shadow moved behind the eyes- a pair of wolves, gazing at her. The pair remained hidden in the trees, coldly staring at her, unblinking. She backed away from them slowly.

A sudden noise exploded behind her. She whirled, seeing the houses afire, the bandits slaughtering her friends with well-worn weapons and snide jokes to each other. She screamed, but the bandits didn't see her. They stared straight through the child, as if she wasn't there. With tears running down her face, Daine turned to the eyes, who stared at her as coldly as they always had.

"Help me!" She screamed, reaching out towards the wolves. The animals turned and ran from her, leaving her crying in the blood stained dust of her past. The dream faded with them, the pain remained. Even in the darkness of the tiny closet where she slept, Daine could see them all running from her- the wolf pack, Cloud, the Bandits… taking with them her past, her family, her life…

A cold nose touched her arm. Startled, she looked around. An enormous badger nuzzled her arm, licking the salty tears from her fingertips. Hesitantly, she reached out and petted his smooth head.

_-You have been a silly child.- _The animal chided, drawing away from her and gesturing to the darkness around them with one deadly paw. Daine blinked at him and the locked door as he continued; _-There is a reason for everything that happened. There always is.-_

"What do you mean?" She whispered, "Who are you?"

The badger wrinkled his snout comically- a badger smile. _–Patience, young kit. You are too hasty for one so young…-_

She scowled at him. "I don't want your advice, Badger. The people have abandoned me. Whoever you are, you cannot convince me to forgive them for that! The wolves ran away and left me, when I needed them the most! Now Cloud won't speak to me, and…"

_-And she's quite right.- _The badger stamped one paw angrily and snorted, the sound dying in the emptiness around them. _–Stupid girl! The wolves had to leave. The hunter killed their young! Would you have had them all killed, to save your freedom?-_

Daine froze. "They…killed the pups? I…didn't know… I thought that… that is, Ozorne said…"

The badger snorted impatiently. _–What am I doing here?- _He glanced upwards fixedly.

"Who are you talking to? Do you have a speaking spell? The palace is warded; you won't be heard by anyone." Daine said absently, reaching for her clothes as the badger glared at her, "They killed the pups? Why…didn't anyone tell me?"

_-What would you have done? At the very least, you'd've got killed trying to get to them.- _he glanced upwards again and sighed heavily, his stinking breath filling the room, _-I've been sent by… well, I've been sent to say that you _must not _assist Ozorne in this scheme he's cooked up. I hate to sound dramatic…- _again, a glare was directed at the ceiling, _-But apparently the fate of the realms lie in the balance.- _

"The fate of…" Daine blinked, glanced at the shadowed ceiling and laughed. "I get it, I'm still dreaming. Which means I should probably wake up, I have to work, y'know."

_-A dream? You think this is a dream? You think I'm _joking_?-_The badger snarled and stood up, seeming to grow until he was a huge, terrifying beast. Small silver sparks glinted in his black pelt and his viciously narrowed eyes. Daine yawned.

"Look, I'm not being funny, but I was up most of the night, and I really want to talk to Cloud before I go on duty, so you'll have to let me wake up." She wrinkled her nose as the enormous badger snorted a puff of humid air at her. "Your breath stinks, by the way. And you shouldn't lie about the wolves. The Tortallans are hunting them. If we destroy them, we can save them. Ozorne found out they had an extermination law…"

_-That…you… would believe that man over us?- _The low, dangerous growl stopped the girl in her tracks. She stared at the badger (or, more accurately, at the glittering claws on each powerful claw) and decided it might be better to listen. The badger glared at her for a very long moment, then abruptly broke his gaze and glanced up again. With an infuriated snort, he vanished.

Daine blinked at the spot where he had been, blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. Muttering under her breath, she began to dress.

888


	7. Amber, Ember and Gold

A/N: Hells Bells! What's this? An update? NO! TWO UPDATES! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA! cough

I haven't written for the entire duration of my senior year. Isn't that pathetically sad? But I'm writing again now, and I'm DETERMINED to finish this story by the end of the holidays.

Thank you all for being so patient, and for not reporting me to the story RSPCA (or the scary men in white coats!)

I've made quite a few changes to the story, so I might re-load the entire thing… they're not essential, but I haven't been happy with the way some of it reads.

888

Desert

Chapter 7: Amber, Ember and Gold

888

"You're late."

Daine stopped and glanced up at Katryn, a bemused expression spreading across her face as she absently rubbed a new hoof-shaped bruise that decorated one arm. "Sorry- I must have slept in. I was up most of the night, you know. How did you know I was here?"

The other girl shrugged and ran a hand through her short hair. The movement was abrupt, sharp- a sure sign that she was irritated. Shrugging for the second time, she turned away from Daine, concealing what she was doing. Daine swallowed slightly and looked around her at the guest quarters

Drawers and cupboard doors stood wide open, the contents strewn across the polished floorboards. Clothes lay half unfolded and crumpled like deflated corpses among the books and trinkets. Daine winced at the mess and picked up a portrait frame, brushing dead petals from the faces of the red headed children who grinned out at her. She placed the thing delicately on a dresser and looked at Katryn.

"What's going on?"

"We're cleaning." The girl spat, not looking around. "Tidying up. They're in a meeting."

Daine looked around for the second time at the chaos that surrounded her. "Um… cleaning?" She asked tentatively. Katryn made a snorting sound and gestured to the floor.

"Well, we don't want them to come back to find that someone's been going through their stuff, do we? I'll help you in a minute; I just have this one drawer left."

Daine grabbed an armful of clothes and began folding them, picking the scented petals from the floor and scattering them among the drawers. A soft light distracted her. Frowning, she looked up again.

"Found it." The older girl whispered, holding up what looked like an ember on a chain. Daine blinked and dropped the clothes again, sitting beside Katryn on the floor.

"What is it?"

"Danny saw it this morning." Katryn ran a glowing hand over the stone, testing it with her gift, "He said he could see people in it. As soon as he started asking questions about it, the Lady Alanna hid it." She smiled wryly and dropped the stone into her pocket. "His majesty was most interested when he heard. He said we had to find it and give it to him."

"But…" Daine tailed off and started shifting some of the mess back into a cabinet, "You can't just _steal_ it… it must have some kind of protection on it… and she'll know it's gone!"

Katryn's smile turned cold as she felt her way to the pile of clothes, folding them neatly into stacks. "I think she'll have other things on her mind. Today's the final day of these so called 'peace' talks, remember? And after today, what she knows doesn't really matter."

"But…"

Katryn fumbled a shirt and dropped it. Cursing quietly, she stood up. "This is ridiculous. Daine, stand back."

Daine leant against the wall and thought quickly as she watched the older girl magic all the belongings back into their rightful homes. The neat glow of magic drifted across the room, returning to pool in the girl's outstretched hand as it finished its task. Katryn ran the glowing hand absently through her hair.

"Look Daine, I'm not going to_ steal_ it. That woman is a stupid Tortallan- she doesn't know what this thing is worth. Danny saw more in two minutes than she's worked out in her whole life. It would be _dangerous _to leave it with her. Can you see a locket, or a stone, or something about its size anywhere about?"

Daine glanced around, grabbing a small nectarine from the gilded fruit bowl on the table. Katryn grinned as she was given it.

"Good! A magical amulet with maggots in it! That will confuse her." She frowned for a minute, running one hand over the stone and the other over the fruit. The nectarine shivered for a moment, then took on the shape of the glowing ember.

"I still don't think…" Daine began.

"I know you don't." Katryn started making her way towards the door. "You still think those barbarians are on your side. Daine, they plan to leave as soon as the peace talks are over- you'll never see them again, so why risk all your hopes in them? They wouldn't help you." She added bleakly.

Daine opened her mouth for the last time, and promptly shut it as the main doors slammed open. Alanna stopped her furious march through the room and glared at the two girls.

"Out." She said, "Now. Go!"

Katryn smirked as she left, tapping out a dancing rhythm on Daine's shoulder. Alanna glared at her futilely and rummaged through a cupboard, pulling out her battered sword belt desperately. As she buckled it on, she strode to the window and ripped open the shutter, glaring out at the harsh desert. The noon sun reflected from the sandy soil into her eyes, startling tears in the amethyst depths.

Beyond the near-flat desert soil, the white sails of the Tortallan boat began to make their way across the sea, escorted by the darker sails of a Carthaki war ship. Closer to the palace, a small wild cat prowled across the baked land, its sharp amber-brown eyes keeping a careful watch of the sky, sometimes even at the buildings.

Alanna thumped the window sill angrily and glared back at the cat. It looked away, and moved a few steps further than it had been. It's round eyes fixed on the knight, then it seemed to come to a decision and darted away.

888

A scant few hallways away, Ozorne swung the stone absently between his fingers, not deigning to look at it as he glanced at Katryn.

"So, you say it is a magical item." He drawled, "And yet you do not know what is for, and you cannot get it to work. This is correct?"

Katryn shrugged, "I didn't really try to do anything to it- I mean, I thought you wanted to see it first, and you might have been angry if I'd done something that you didn't like…" she realized she was rambling and shut her mouth with an almost audible snap. Ozorne smiled mockingly at her, safe under the cover of her blindness, and handed her the glowing ember.

"I would be most displeased if you'd brought me an item that was, shall we say, cursed or dangerous, without testing it first. I might think that you would be doing it on purpose, intentionally trying to harm me."

"It…shouldn't harm you, sir. Really. Danny said…"

"Test it."

Katryn didn't see the tense, half eager expression on the emperor's face as he looked at the stone, instead she sighed and covered it with her other palm, coating it in a wash of blue-green fire as she whispered an arcane word. As soon as the gift touched the ember stone, it gave off a loud cracking sound, shooting bright sparks and heat around it.

Katryn swore and dropped it, feeling the chain melting around her fingers and burning fiercely. She collapsed to her knees and desperately tried to cool the burning metal. Ozorne watched impassively, stepping forward only to retrieve the undamaged cooling stone.

"I have heard," he said, inspecting the stone closely, "that in Tortall they possess such a stone as can raise the very land itself to their aid. This makes them invincible in their own domain, with only one flaw- the stone can only be wielded by those of noble lineage. Obviously, you do not qualify."

"N-no sir." Katryn gasped, trying to peel the melted gold from her swollen hand. Ozorne ignored her struggles and concentrated on the ember stone, turning it over in his bejeweled hands.

"It did not destroy you, and I can detect no malice in it- I must conclude that this stone will act favorably only in my hands. I trust it will be of use in the upcoming battles." His tone was light, reassured- expecting an affirmative answer. Katryn stopped trying to remove the gold droplets and smiled forcibly in the emperor's general direction.

"Battles, sire? Who will we be fighting?"

"The Tortallans, you stupid girl. Those two ambassadors have openly defied the treaty laid down to discuss terms, have attacked my country under truce, and have been abusive towards my country and person."

Katryn stood up and gaped, trying to fit this description into the actions of the two people she had observed over the last few days. Okay, so the woman had a temper and both the ambassadors had been withdrawn and secretive since their arrival, but what the emperor described was tantamount to treason! She tried desperately to think of what the pair could have done to so infuriate the emperor.

"They said no?" she ventured, and shrugged. "They will return to their own lands and report that no such attack took place…"

"They will _try_." Briefly outlining a strategy, Ozorne slipped the stone into a pocket and turned away, waving his hand in an action of dismissal. Katryn bowed silently and walked away, a small smile spreading over her face.


	8. Dual Purpose

888

Desert

Chapter 8: Dual Purpose

888

Daine huddled underneath the window, listening in horror to the conversation her delicate cat-ears picked up from inside it. She had been unsure before, but she'd never thought Katryn's reports to the emperor would be anything but the blank reports Daine herself gathered. The amount that Ozorne was prepared to confide in her friend scared her more than the threats of war ever had. She crawled away from under the ledge, and ran to her chores. Finishing them as quickly as she dared, she raced to the stables.

"Cloud!" she gasped, running up to the dumpy pony (who promptly raised a hoof, ready to kick). "Cloud! I really need to talk to you!"

_I think I made myself clear before, human. And you yourself said you don't need the People any more…_

"Cloud, you were right when you said…everything!" Daine interrupted, grabbing the pony's head and forcing her to look at her. "I heard them talking… Katryn sounded so different… and he lied to them… he never meant them to negotiate, he just wanted time to set up a stupid trap…" She gasped and pressed her hands over her mouth, looking desperately around to see if she had been heard. Reassured at the empty stable, she added, more quietly, "And he lied to me. Why did I believe him? It seems so stupid now…"

The pony stared calmly into her eyes, the long equine face filled with compassion and forgiveness. _You were grieving. When the river becomes salty, only the fish look to the tides, _she quoted, nuzzling the girl.

"But you agree that drinking salt water is still a stupid thing to do." Daine replied testily, stroking her friend's nose gently. "What should I do now?"

_Well, if you've decided to oppose Ozorne, then it's a pretty safe bet that the Tortallans will help you…_

"The Tortallans are….going tomorrow. Nothing can stop that." Daine turned from the pony and began emptying old hay from the feedbags and mangers of the stable. The horses in the other pens started chattering enthusiastically as they saw that Daine was no longer upset, greeting her and complimenting her on the fine, tasty straw she gave them. The girl began to relax and joke with the horses as Cloud thought behind her.

_You **must** help them. _Replied the pony, the leaden words shattering the jovial mood in the stable.

Daine gaped at the pony, then started to laugh bitterly, leaning the hay fork back against the wall and running a finger along the metal collar around her neck. "Cloud, Ozorne tortured me for arguing one sentence with him. What you're saying is treason! It's…" she met the calm brown eyes and swallowed, "a tiny bit worse."

_Well, it's up to you. You can help, or you can assist Ozorne's plan… after all, what does a poor little pony know?_

"The badger said something like that…" Daine murmured thoughtfully, running a hand through her tangled hair. A bell began to chime in the distant university, reminding her of the lateness of the hour. She patted Cloud goodbye and walked out of the stable, calling goodbye to the horses as she left.

The sun had set while she was in the stables, leaving inky shadows in every pothole and corner of the path. Deep in thought, Daine half stumbled over several of the tiny ditches, and finally tripped. Cursing, she began to stand up, and froze when a light suddenly flared nearby. Blinded by the glare, she fumbled for her belt knife and pointed it at the light, her hand shaking.

"Calm down!" the light dimmed a little, and she could make out a silhouette beside the light, apparently holding it in one hand. "I was trying to see if you were alright."

"Stay back." The girl climbed unsteadily to her feet and squinted at the light, the knife still in her hand. "Who are you?"

The silhouette paused, apparently confused, then moved the light closer to its face.

"Funny, isn't it: that every time we meet one of us ends up getting hurt?" Said Numair, smiling at Daine as she lowered the knife and smiled uneasily back.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you and the Lady Alanna be packing to leave?" She sheathed the knife and gestured around her at the dusty training field, "This is hardly the place for a Nobility to come for an evening walk."

Numair sent the light into a rock and looked around, tugging his nose thoughtfully. "I used to live in Carthak, did you know that? I'm not such a stranger to her less ornate gardens." He smiled fondly at the rough military buildings and turned back to the girl.

"As to why I'm here… I was looking for you. Alanna sent me out to beg your forgiveness for her _terrible_ manners earlier this afternoon. Apparently she threw you out of her rooms, death-glared a cat, and cursed every person in Carthak to the realms of the dead. She has quite a temper." He grinned and bowed elegantly. "So please accept her heartfelt apology, that is no less heartfelt even though she sent it through her very embarrassed friend."

Daine laughed and bowed back, then sobered and said, very quietly, "I need to talk to the Lady Alanna… about something very important."

Numair looked surprised for a moment, then nodded and turned to walk back to the palace. Daine fell into step beside him, thinking quickly. It was Numair who broke the silence.

"What's different?" his voice was light, easy, but Daine recognized the careful placing of words from someone who is afraid of what the answer might be. She had used it far too often herself.

"What do you mean?" She evaded, checking around her to see if anyone was watching the Nobility and the Slave walking as equals. Numair's voice was soft, as if he spoke to the darkness surrounding him.

"When we were first here, you and the other girl were inseparable. You were both as quiet as the Graveyard Hag playing her fifth ace… excuse the expression. Oh, I know you spoke," he said quickly, "but what you said had as much truth as Alanna has patience. And now you want to talk to us about something _important. _And this time we didn't even try to kill each other first. It's rather disconcerting. I can only surmise it is a message from someone, who doesn't want us to know who they are. Such messages are dangerous. What has changed, to make a slave into a messenger?"

Daine grabbed his arm to make him stop. "Will you _be_ _quiet? _Do you know how dangerous it is to talk like that?" She hissed, fear making her angry at him, "We're not slaves, we're _spies- _do you understand? We wait on every foreigner who stays here, because no one _ever _suspects _children… _and they start to trust us, confide in us… and if they displease the emperor, we're the ones who can get close enough to them to…to _kill_ them."

Numair blinked. "You're an assassin? We thought you were war mage students, or some such…" He nodded slowly and continued walking along the edge of the field, making the gate swing open with a flick of his hand. Daine hurried to catch up.

"Yes. And now do you realize how much danger you're in? Not one of the ambassadors we have spied on has _ever _been allowed to live. We tried to warn you once before, because we…I believed Tortall was better than Galla, or Carthak… You understand, don't you?"

"I understand." The tall man said quietly. "I'm here as an assassin, too."

888


	9. Ember Anger

888

Desert

Chapter 9: Ember Anger

888

"Right." Said Alanna, her eyes flashing as she sat down heavily. "You're a spy. So why should we believe anything you say?"

"Alanna…" Numair murmured soothingly, pulling one of her hands away from her sword belt, "Stop it. She's trying to help us." He winced as Alanna yanked her hand away and glared at Daine. The short woman had not taken the news well, especially when she had found out that Ozorne knew every word she had spoken since she arrived in Carthak. Her deep mistrust of the slaves had been strengthened, not appeased, by Daine's admission.

"You've admitted it yourself, girl: You are a slave, and a spy. How do we know you're not baiting us into fighting Ozorne? If you cause us to break the truce, then we will be blamed, not an underage spy." She stood up and strode angrily to the window, looking at the docks where the Tortallan ship was being stocked for travel. "We're not stupid, Daine, and at the moment all I want to know about is how early our boat leaves tomorrow. We will not fight. Tell your _master _that."

"The treaty has already been broken." Daine said quietly, not looking up. "You will not be allowed to leave."

Both Alanna and Numair started, staring at the girl as she continued, "His Imper…Ozorne expects you to become angry at imprisonment, and attempt to leave. He will kill you when you fight, and report to Tortall that you acted violently when he put forward his _perfectly reasonable_ treaty conditions…"

"This is ridiculous. He couldn't possibly convince Jon to believe such a lie." Alanna turned back to the window. "This conversation is finished. I refuse to listen to another one of your lies."

"Well, I'd like to hear more." Numair said mock cheerfully. "Daine and I will just chat for a while over here. Don't listen in, whatever you do…" he winked at Daine and gestured for her to continue.

"Well, since the lady Alanna is no longer listening, I think I should tell you that Katryn stole her necklace and gave it to Ozorne."

"Hah! Caught out!" Alanna spun around triumphantly and pulled the necklace out from under her shirt. "My _necklace _is right here! I told you we shouldn't listen to her, Numair…"

"That's a nectarine." Daine's whisper was almost inaudible. "Look at it. Katryn's good at getting the feel of a thing right, but she sometimes makes mistakes because she can't see it."

Numair reached over and took the stone from a frozen Alanna, peering at it avidly. "Amazing!" He exclaimed, "This is a _very _skilled use of the illusion spell… very neatly done… you can hardly see the difference…"

"But…" stuttered the redhead, reaching for the nectarine. Numair ignored her, intent on studying the spell.

"It's almost a shame to destroy this spell… such craftsmanship… If I could pull off illusion spells this well you wouldn't have found me doing cheap magic tricks for a living, that's for sure…ah well."

He snapped his fingers and the spell vanished in a rain of blue green sparks, that fell from it like dust and slowly faded. The nectarine, left in his hand, was already beginning to rot in the hot Carthaki weather. Numair grimaced and dropped it, wiping his hand on his robe. Alanna gulped, tore her gaze away from the oozing nectarine, and looked at Daine.

"Okay, I'm listening now."

"Are you alright?" Daine asked timidly. Alanna's hand tightened on the hilt of her sword, the knuckles blue-white.

"Just tell me what the hell is going on!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Please." Numair amended. Daine looked at them both, checked the glitter of the wards on the walls, and began to speak.

"Ozorne's entire plan depends on you not expecting an attack. This is what he told Katryn earlier…"

888

"Danny, wake up."

The small boy turned over fretfully in his sleep. For once he had been sleeping peacefully, not troubled by the usual nightmares. A rough hand shook him, pulling him out of his dreams and into the darkness of the early hours of the morning. He mumbled something and tried to bury himself back in his blanket.

"Danny!" The voice hissed angrily, "I told you to wake up! Don't disobey me! Wake up!" When the boy's eyes were slow to open, the figure hauled him upright and slapped his cheek. Danny's eyes flew open.

"Ow! That hurt, Katryn! I'm telling Daine!" He whined as the hands pulled him out of bed and stood him up.

"Be quiet, Danny. Get dressed, quickly." Katryn clumsily gathered his clothes from the floor and gave them to him one handed, wincing as she caught her bandaged hand. The boy's eyes narrowed mulishly.

"T'isnt morning yet. I wanna go back to sleep!" He threw the clothes on the floor and flung himself on the bed. Katryn yanked the covers from him and pulled him back on the floor.

"Danny, if you do that again, by the gods, I will beat you." She hissed. She picked up the bundle of clothes and shoved them at him, making him stagger backwards. Rebellious tears formed in the boy's eyes as he pulled them on. Katryn pulled him out of the room as soon as he was finished.

"Where are we going?" Danny yawned widely as he ran to keep up, staggering in the almost pitch blackness that Katryn found her way through with little difficulty. Katryn hesitated, then stopped and knelt down next to him.

"We're going… to see Daine." She said. "We need to talk to her, and maybe we'll go and visit His Imperial Majesty? He… has a surprise for Daine, you see." She chewed her lip, found Danny's shoulder, and patted it reassuringly. "You have to be as quiet as possible, or else Daine won't listen when you tell her about how nasty I've been." She managed to make herself smile- a wasted effort, since Danny couldn't see it, and pulled him onwards. Danny followed her more closely, but after a while pulled back on her hand again.

"Kat…there's a light comin'. Is this where you said you'd meet Daine? I think it's her. But she'll have an awful hard time finding you in here, it's such a big room…"

"Be quiet, you idiot." Spat Katryn, feeling around the room. If she remembered right, there were some heavy tapestries around this room… she found one and pulled Danny behind it, hiding next to him.

"We're…playing hide and seek, alright Danny? We have to be quiet, or Daine will find us. Isn't it…so much more fun in the dark?"

"Yes, Katryn." Danny said dutifully, yawning widely.

Daine stopped in the entranceway to the room, her footsteps echoing eerily from the polished floor. Katryn, listening, heard a second pair of footsteps stop with her.

"This is where the detecting spells are. Once you're past this point, they won't know where you are." Daine said quietly. The second pair of feet took a step back.

"He's using 'is gift." Muttered a bored Danny.

"Quiet, or I'll glue your lips together with my gift!" Katryn replied almost inaudibly. Danny shifted nervously and was silent, peering through the small gaps in the woven cloth.

"I can see them now. It might be possible to change them…" murmured Daine's companion. The pale glow of the gift faded as the university bell chimed three times. Katryn could hear Daine smother a yawn.

"I have to go. I have to report at six." She yawned a second time, "Goodnight, Master Numair." Her footsteps moved to the middle of the room.

"Daine, wait!" The man called softly. "You've done so much to help us- why?"

There was an indrawn hiss of breath as Daine considered her answer, then she replied, carefully, "Do you think the Lady Alanna will be alright?"

"I'd feel more sorry for Katryn, if Alanna ever meets her with a sword in her hand… but that's not what I asked. You're putting yourself at risk to help us, and we don't know the first thing about you. Why are you doing this?" The man's voice became agitated. "You don't even know us!"

Daine spoke slowly. "A few years ago, a group of people who I thought I knew betrayed me, when I needed them. The only alternative for me is to put my trust in strangers. Goodnight." She walked quickly from the room. Katryn waited for the man's footsteps to retreat in the opposite direction, then pulled Danny out from their hiding place.

"Danny, quick- follow Daine, and pull me after you. No questions!" She added quickly as Danny drew a breath, "Just go!"

Daine stopped nervously as she heard the quick footsteps approaching behind her, but relaxed when she recognized Danny's lighter tread. Curious, she walked towards them.

"What are you doing out this late?" She asked, as Danny panted for breath and Katryn disentangled herself from him. Katryn finished in silence, then stood up, her eyes glowing yellow in the lamplight.

"I'd ask you the same, but then, I don't think we should trust you any more."

"What…what do you mean?" She said nervously, then feigned disinterest. "Danny, isn't it a bit late to be running around?"

"We weren't running, we were playing hide and seek! And we won! You never found us behind the big tapestry!" Danny declared triumphantly. Katryn heard Daine's indrawn gasp as she stared at the boy.

"It's such a shame that you told your _strangers _the wrong plan." Said Katryn, with malice in her voice. "They will think you've _betrayed _them, when tomorrow the Emperor knows all of their treacherous thoughts and plans to escape. Somehow, that makes me feel a little better over the fact that _you _were the traitor first." She spat on the floor and heard Daine crying.

"You don't understand, Kat, they would have helped us… we could have been free…"

"Freedom? Don't make me laugh. There's no such thing! What is freedom in a world where everyone is feared or loathed? The only freedom we have is to choose how we will die. And you have chosen to die…painfully. Not a choice I would have made." She raised a glowing hand, raw power crackling around the mutilated flesh. Daine gaped at her.

"Katryn, no!" she staggered backwards from the blinding blue light of the gift, and turned to run. Katryn laughed hollowly, and turned the gift on Danny. The small boy had been whimpering through the argument, and was trying desperately to run after Daine. The magic lit up his tiny frame, killing him instantly.

"Following a traitor is treason!" Katryn screamed as Danny's body fell and hit the floor.

Daine, lost in her fear and guilt, ran blindly through the palace. No matter where she ran to, she could hear Katryn's quick step behind her. Backed into a corner, she tried to will her tired mind into shape shifting, but it was something she found difficult even when she was fully rested. Hopelessly, she fumbled at her belt for a dagger as Katryn turned into the corridor, dark cloak billowing around her like wings.

"There's no point trying to fight…" hissed Katryn, walking slowly towards the girl. She lifted her face and smiled as Daine screamed and backed away from the sight.

Katryn's blind eyes were gone. In their place, the gift shone out, the raw power glaring and burning the skin around her face. The blistered skin made her face look like a demon in the darkness. And in the twin fires, two dark spots focused on the terrified girl.

"…I can see your every move."

888


	10. Speak of Silence

888

Desert

Chapter 10: Speak of Silence

888

Katryn laughed as she walked deliberately towards Daine, each step echoing hollowly from the walls until it seemed like an army was marching towards her. The light from the fire that burned within her illuminated the younger girl casting eerie shadows on the walls as she grew and lost claws, and wings.

"There's no point trying to fight…" she whispered a second time, watching Daine trying desperately to shape shift, "You could never control your pitiful gift… you always had to try to fight…" She raised an arm and looked at the blue fire crackling within it, "…what you should have embraced."

"Katryn… it's changed you! Look at what you've become!" Daine swallowed as the blue fires narrowed. "You're being burned up… you're…"

"What is a little pain, compared to the rewards I will receive for killing a traitor and the foreign barbarians?" The fires in Katryn's eyes flared brightly, blinding Daine. "Ozorne will reward me beyond anything even _you _can dream!"

"So… this is about money!" gasped Daine, shielding her eyes with one hand. She heard Katryn's laugh echo mockingly from the walls.

"Oh no, this is _very _personal. I've been waiting to do this for so long… and now you've given me the perfect excuse! You never appreciated how lucky you are, did you? Always complaining, assuming everyone can't get by without your help… perfect little Saint Daine…" A hand grabbed Daine's hair and pulled her upright with almost inhuman strength, burning her scalp and forcing her to look into the burning orbs. "Now you are at _my _mercy. And I shall show you the same mercy those Scanran pigs who sold me gave _me."_

She lifted a finger that crackled with fire, and held it close to Daine's eyes. "Let's see… we don't have time for the months of imprisonment in some godforsaken pit, so let's go right to the finale!" Her voice became lighter, as if she were telling a story. "One day, a group of men came into my pit and decided what to do with me. What do you think they said?"

"Katryn..!" Daine sobbed, trying to pull away from the burning grip. The hand shook her.

"Wrong! They said: a slave with magic is too dangerous to sell! No-one would buy her! I expect that right now you're agreeing with them, right Daine?" She ignored the girl squirming in her grip and looked bitterly at the past. "They said: How can we stop her using her magic to kill again?"

"Again?" Daine stopped struggling and stared at the girl she'd thought she knew. Katryn looked down at her, and smiled.

"You think my family sold me because of my good behavior? Don't interrupt. They turned away from me, and when they looked back at me, they laughed. They _laughed_ when they poured poisons in my eyes, to blind me. You've always had people to fight for you, but I never did. The last thing I ever saw was the laughing face of someone I thought was my friend, betraying me." She shook Daine savagely. "As you betrayed me!"

"I didn't betray you! I was trying to help!" Screamed Daine, trying again to pull herself free. Katryn spat on her and dropped her.

"I can do without your help, Saint Daine." She lifted the glowing hand again and pointed at her. "I'll give you a choice… which eye would you like to lose first?"

Daine screeched and leaped at her, scratching at her face with cat claws that faded almost as quickly as they'd appeared. As each wound opened, the edges were instantly blistered with blue-green fire. Katryn yelled and put a hand to her face, feeling the scars bleeding heavily.

"You _bitch! _You'll pay for that!" She raised a hand and swept it in a cutting motion. Bolts of fire cut across Daine's face, mimicking the scratches on Katryn's. Daine backed away, eyes wide, as a cyclone of fire built up above Katryn's hand. Katryn drew the hand back, and the fire formed hundreds of sharp blades of magic. Daine curled into a ball and closed her eyes as the spears shot towards her.

The pain didn't come. An inhuman shriek of rage made her eyes fly open, to see a glittering wall between herself and Katryn. The spears were shattering against it, each exploding into blue-green fragments as it fell.

Behind the shield, Katryn had half-spun around, her features fixed in a mask of rage. She was glowing brightly now, lit up by the magic that burned in her veins like blood in a grotesque candle. The object of her rage looked almost as terrifying as she did, surrounded in a swirling cyclone of Katryn's gift. As Daine watched, the figure broke the spell. Katryn threw up her own shield as fragments of her own gift exploded around the room.

Numair stepped forward, disgust obvious on his face. "I saw what you did to Danny. He was just a _child." _His face tightened as he took in Katryn's new appearance. The girl stood calmly, a sour smile on her face as she regarded the mage. Raw magic crackled through her hands, like lightning. In one quick motion, she threw a bolt at Numair, who deflected it easily. A pillar behind him cracked as the bolt hit it. Katryn laughed gleefully and spoke to Daine without turning her head.

"Another person to fight for you, Saint Daine? You can keep your eyes for now. I wouldn't want you to miss one moment of his death!" She laughed again and sent a wash of magic through the room. The floor turned into a sea of flames.

Numair whispered something, and the flames froze into silvery spikes. Katryn made them fly towards him, but once again he deflected the attack and stood, motionless.

"Why are you always defending? If you wish to kill me, you must _attack!" _Katryn screamed, frustration obvious in her voice.

"I do not need to kill you." Numair said quietly, "If you continue to fight then you will certainly die, but I will not kill you."

"Stop speaking in riddles, mage!" Spat the girl, hurling yet another volley of magic at him. They shone as they collided with his shield, and exploded. Numair shook his head.

"You're pouring you life into your gift. Already it is consuming you- if you do not stop using your gift, it will destroy you. I do not need to fight you- you will die anyway."

"Lies! Every word you treacherous barbarians speak is a lie! You will burn for ever in the realms of the dead!" Katryn threw her arms over her head as a pool of fire built in them. Even behind the magical shield, Daine could feel the heat from it.

"Katryn, no!" She sobbed, afraid for all three of their lives. "Stop it!"

In the depths of her madness, Katryn heard her voice.

She hesitated.

The huge orb of fire slipped from her hands and brushed against the edge of her cloak. Instantly, her entire body was aflame. Bright blue-green flames roared in a pillar towards the ceiling.

Katryn screamed once, and was gone.

Numair stepped forward, suddenly looking much more tired and a lot less calm than he had when he was talking to Katryn. He stopped by the ashes that had fallen on to the floor, and picked up a grimy gold circlet- the only thing that hadn't been completely destroyed by the fire. He looked at the ring for a moment, then sighed and pocketed it.

He turned to Daine and snapped his fingers, destroying the protection shield that still trapped her. "Sorry about that," he said, reaching down to help her up. "It was the only way I could think of to stop you getting hurt. Are you alright?"

Daine started to nod her head, but choked when she caught sight of the ashes and started to cry.

"Kat… she killed Danny, d…didn't she? I thought… I thought she was our fr…friend…" she gulped and covered her face. "It…it's all my fault…"

Numair put his arm around her shoulders in mute comfort. "Daine, it's not your fault. None of this gods-forsaken mess is your fault."

After a while, Daine dried her eyes and looked at the mage. He looked almost as unhappy as she felt.

"You followed us. Why did you let her kill him? You could have helped…" she said, trying not to sound as accusing as she knew she would. Numair sighed and looked down the hallway. The sun was just beginning to rise, revealing scorch marks on the walls and ceiling, and great chunks of stone that had been gouged out of the walls.

"I wasn't there. I heard Katryn tell you about Ozorne's new plan, and then I had to tell Alanna. When I got back, you were gone. It took me a while to find you… I'm very sorry."

"So am I." Daine whispered, "I guess this spoils everything."

Numair shook his head and smiled suddenly. "No! Now we know exactly what's going on. Also, it means that I didn't have to face Katryn with the added problem of a hundred or so guards helping her, so we have the added bonus that I'm still alive. And it's easier to escape from this damned harbor at full tide, which is in…" He peered at a sooty window. "…about an hour, I should say. But first, we have to find Alanna."

Daine looked up in surprise, "Where is she?"

"She went to get her ember stone back."

888


	11. Chivalry

888

Desert

Chapter 11: Chivalry

888

Alanna peered cautiously around the corner. With a quick glance, she counted seven slaves and half a dozen bodyguards in the anteroom that led to Ozorne's suite. She remembered Numair saying that Ozorne didn't like to be disturbed by frightened slaves or paranoid guards, and that all the rooms were magically guarded anyway.

She smiled. A challenge!

Ducking back around the corner, she shut her eyes and made her breathing deep and even. Reaching into her mind, she pulled out a series of peaceful images- violets, the whisper of the waves near her home, soft duck-feather quilts, siege walls with the gates wide open, her sleeping children… she smiled and tied all the images into a powerful sleep spell. When someone was spelled, they would replace all the images with ones of their own. Alanna was almost stirred out of her meditation when she herself yawned, but tied the ends of the spell together and sent them swirling on the air currents in the room. There were eleven thuds as every person in the room fell asleep.

"Nicely done." Numair said from the shadows close behind her. Alanna jumped and glared at him.

"You could have told me you were there!"

"What's the fun in that?" Numair peered around the corner at the sleeping servants. A soft purple haze floated over each of their faces.

"They're all smiling. You must be in a good mood, Alanna." Numair walked into the anteroom and began picking up the guards weapons.

"Stop teasing, you…what the hell happened?" The stocky woman gasped, catching sight of Daine. She was inspecting one of the purple hazes with interest, oblivious to the dried blood and tears on her face. Alanna ran to her and wiped the blood off, wincing at the deep gouges underneath.

"I had an…argument with Katryn." Daine whispered. Alanna raised a hand to heal her, but the girl flinched away from the glow of the gift and pulled away from the knight. Alanna pursed her lips in annoyance and looked up at Numair enquiringly. He inspected a short dagger avidly, and said in a totally flat voice,

"Katryn tried to kill Daine. I stopped her. She lost control of her gift and died. I tried to stop her from that as well, but…" he tailed off, throwing the dagger away. Alanna nodded and looked at the ornate doors at the end of the anteroom.

"Daine, we have a job to do. You don't have to come with us."

"I want to." Daine replied, squaring her shoulders and looking Alanna straight in the eye. The knight smiled slightly, nodded a second time, and opened the doors.

The room was almost entirely dominated by an enormous canopied bed. Heaps of cushions and embroidered sheets made it look like there were several people in the bed- a safety precaution, in case a would-be assassin decided to stab the lump under the blanket. One of the lumps sat up and blinked blearily at the three visitors.

"Ah… I see my suspicions about you were correct, Daine." Ozorne said, as calmly as if he were surrounded by bodyguards. "I'm disappointed with Katryn…I'm sure I told her to kill you."

"She's dead." Daine spoke strongly, although the ingrained deference to this man was making her tremble.

"And the Lady Knight… looking for _this, _I dare say." The emperor continued unaffected, swinging the ember stone from its new chain around his neck. "Arram, did you know she had this? Such a pretty prize for the lioness to hide from you, don't you think? It would have been so much more effective in the hands of a true mage, rather than this _woman_."

"I knew she had it." Numair sounded surprised. Daine wondered what the stone actually did. Alanna gritted her teeth and held a hand out to the emperor.

"Give it back, and your death will be quick and painless."

Ozorne laughed. "How very cliché. You seem to misunderstand…" He clapped his hands. Instantly, the shadows in the room came alive. Guards streamed in from every corner, and each of the remaining doors. They surrounded the three intruders, weapons drawn.

"As you can see, you're outnumbered, outsmarted and generally outdone." Ozorne's voice became hard. "Throw down your weapons."

Alanna glanced at Numair and drew her sword. She smiled sweetly at the Emperor and lifted her sword, as if to hand it to the guards.

"Seize them." Spat Ozorne.

Alanna uttered an animal roar and spun, pushing the circle of guards back from her. Ozorne smirked and curled a fist around the stone, a dark pool of magic clouding around him as he called on it. Numair uttered a spell. The bolt of magic shattered against Ozorne's shield. Numair quickly cast similar shields on himself, Alanna and Daine, and started throwing fire at the soldiers, looking drained and desperate.

Alanna quickly moved among the guards, not bothering to kill them, just disabling their sword arms or disarming them. The flow of soldiers continued as she cut her way through the crowd.

"There's too many of them!" She yelled to Numair over the noise of shrieks and battle cries. "I can't even cut through to get to Ozorne!"

"My magic doesn't work against him- I'm too tired to break his shield. You'll have to keep trying!" The mage replied. Alanna nodded grimly and continued to hew herself a path.

The pool of magic darkened, and suddenly vanished with a noise like a thunderclap. Ozorne looked surprised but concentrated on the stone once again, this time putting all his power into the spell.

"Numair!" Alanna screamed, plunging a dagger into a soldier's arm, "He doesn't know how the stone works! If you could just…"

There was a sudden snarl, and an even more sudden scream. As one, all the guards, and their two enemies, turned to stare at the enormous bed.

A sleek mountain wolf was crouched on the bed, ready to leap at any guard who approached it. Cuts on its face made its expression almost demonic, and its muzzle was covered in blood. Next to it, the body of Ozorne lay prone, a dark stain spreading from what used to be its throat. Unnoticed by the fighting warriors, the wolf had crept in the gaps between the sea of legs, silently slinking up to Ozorne while he was intent on the stone.

The guards gasped as one, as the wolf effortlessly bit through the chain that lay about the corpse's throat, and picked up what looked like a live coal in its jaws. It regarded the soldiers with an air of obvious contempt.

"Gods…" an awestruck guard whispered.

"It is a minion of the gods, come to pass judgment on us!" wailed another. Several guards backed away, making the symbol against evil.

"It killed the emperor!" a third guard accurately observed.

"Kill it!"

"After you!" The observant guard offered generously.

The wolf uttered a primeval snarl, muffled by the ember stone in its jaws. With nothing left to protect, and a snarling beast eyeing their throats, the guards turned and ran from the room. The wolf wagged its tail happily and jumped from the bed, running from the room.

Alanna and Numair glanced at each other and ran to follow it. The wolf quickly led them through a twisting series of passages, avoiding the main corridors where they would have been spotted. Abruptly, they turned a corner and saw the causeway that led to the docks. The wolf put the stone down carefully and looked back at the two mages.

"Alanna! Numair!" A sailor ran down the jetty, his voice heavy with worry. "We have to hurry! We…" he caught sight of the wolf and gulped. The wolf looked at him, then whined and darted away.

"Daine- wait!" Numair called, starting after her. Alanna grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"The tide turns soon- we have to leave! They're not going to be pleased with us when they find the emperor."

"We can't leave her here. I'll be back soon." The tired mage pulled his arm free and ran after the wolf.

Daine was in the stables, human again and frantically buckling a halter onto Cloud. The pony was shifting uneasily, not understanding the haste, or why she had been dragged from the warm hay so early.

"Daine," said Numair softly. The girl spun round, tears sliding down her cheeks, and glared at him.

"You're in the way. I have to leave." She wiped her eyes angrily and took hold of the halter, turning the pony around in the cramped stall. Numair blinked, confused.

"Where are you going? Aren't you coming with us?" Daine flinched and dropped the rope she'd been tying to the halter.

"I can't. I… I saw how scared that man was. How long would it be, do you think, before everyone in your country tells their children stories about the _wild girl_ to make them behave? Before they lock their doors at every stranger, before they hunt me down? It's happened before." She said bitterly, picking up the rope and tying it, "It will happen again."

She looked at the floor. "I'm going into the desert. No-one else will die because of me."

"_You_ will die." Numair said, leaning against the doorway wearily. "No, don't interrupt- listen to me. If you hadn't helped us, both Alanna and I would have died tonight. We owe you our lives. We will never let you be hunted, or locked out. You stopped Ozorne from attacking our country. No-one will fear you, they will value you for the person you are. You will be free. If you go into the desert, you will die."

"I deserve to die," she whispered, "I'm a murderer."

Numair stood up and scowled at her. "You're stubborn, irrational and misguided, but you certainly aren't a murderer and you _definitely_ don't deserve to die. If you did, I wouldn't be here trying to talk you out of it."

_Listen to the stork-man. _Cloud advised, edging closer to a tasty patch of straw. _You did what you had to do, to survive. Ozorne is the murderer, not you. Pass me those oats. _

Daine smiled shakily at the pony, and glanced at Numair. "Can I bring Cloud with me? She's all I have left."

Numair nodded and took the leading rope. "It will be difficult, you know- we're still at war."

Daine smiled up at him as they fell into step together. "I know. But this time, I choose to fight."

888

The End

888

A/N: Well, that's it! The first story I've ever completed. As you can probably tell, there's going to be a sequel, but I'm going to write a good deal of it first before I start uploading it, so there aren't as many long waits. Obviously there isn't that much D/N in this story- that will develop in the sequel.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed- your ideas and constructive comments really helped!


End file.
